Fairy Tail Remake
by DeathBloodBass
Summary: A remake of Fairy Tail. More arcs and more characters.
1. Chapter 0 - The Beginning

Fairy Tail Remake

Episode 0: The Beginning

* * *

 _Somewhere in the beach..._

Blood drips to the sand from a heavily armored man.

"Father do you insist on going?", another armored man asks behind him.

"Do you intend to stop me, Janyu?", the father asks.

"I will not stand in your way, however before you. You must entrust Nebulos to me.", Janyu demands.

"And if I refuse. Will you kill me your own father?", the father questions. "Do you desire power so much? The Dragon Civil War ended four hundred years ago when we were brought to this era, so why do you seek power, my son?"

"The path I walk is the way of supreme conquest like many others and it is power that reveal the way for me. Like it did to Acnologia.", Janyu answers.

"True, but that power corrupted him and because of that the Dragons are now extinct.", the father said sorrowfully. "Tell me, son. Do you have someone to protect?"

"Protect?", Janyu questions with his eyes narrowed. "The answer is no. I have no need of such."

Hearing the answer the father climbs onto his horse and rides off.

* * *

 _Heartfilia Manor..._

Layla watches a young Lucy play.

"I must admit I never thought your husband was actually a powerful wizard from 400 years ago.", Grammi said. "And you think he helped cure your illness."

"Yes, the wizards of this age are nowhere compared to those 400 years ago, but then again its only natural to be powerful in order to survive against dragons.", Layla said.

"How did he get in this time anyway?" Grammi asks in concern. "I thought on five dragons and dragon slayers were suppose to go to the gate."

"It was the plan, but something cause the gate to go out of control causing dozens of wizards to travel to this era, while many more enter a 400 year sleep. I fear what those wizards are up to, especially my brother-in-law.", Layla said in concern.

By the gate of the mansion are several dead guards and a man walking past them.

* * *

 _Nearby..._

Jude continues to ride his horse to the estate. He coughs out blood.

"I'm at my limit. My magic power is dangerously low after healing Layla and my injuries from Lago's ambush is beyond healing. I must hurry before my time is up."

* * *

Lago's kicks the door open seeing Layla hugging a sleeping Lucy, while Grammi was hiding in a secret passage.

"It is true. You bear a great resemblance to your ancestor Anna Heartilia.", Lago said looking at her. "Even though I had to deep connection with her she rejected my love and now you, her descendant, have born a child of my hated brother." Lago raise his sword and impales Layla to the heart. Just before he could get to Lucy he hears and explosion.

"He arrived faster than I thought."

* * *

 _Outside the estate..._

Thousands of Lago's hired thugs and dark mages were caught be surprised by the sudden attack. Inside the smoke Jude raise his sword.

 **Cosmic Wave**

The sword strikes the ground creating a large wave of energy looking like space towards the army wiping them all out.

Jude enters the Konzern ground only to be blocked off by Lago.

"At last you've come, brother.", Lago said. "But I'm afraid that you are a little late. I've already killed you're beloved wife and was about to kill that daughter of yours as well."

"You damn fool of a brother!", Jude shouts in frustration cutting off Lago's arm, shocking him.

"How can you still be this powerful? You're only minutes away from your death.", Lago stutters clutching him arm in pain as Jude enters the estate. "Burn the mansion to the ground. Kill that man and everyone inside! No survivors!"

The thugs start torching the place.

Jude quickly enters Layla's room calling out her name. He then sees her corpse with a crying Lucy. "Oh no." Jude pulls out a small stone from his pocket and place in on the stab wound.

"Stone of Life, please return his woman to this world."

The stone glows and disappears as the stab wound on Layla's body disappears. Layla gasps for air as she is brought back to life. Jude then wraps her with Anna Heartfilia's cloak to protect her from fire. Lago enters the room armed with a gun breathing heavily.

"I won't let any of you leave alive. I promise you that!", Lago said menacingly coughing out blood. "I will forever hunted you and your descendants, until every last one of you are dead."

"If that is the case then I have no choice, but to take you with me to the Netherworld.", Jude said drawing his sword.

"Strong words, but I assure you that you will die and I will live.", Lago said pointing his gun.

"Fairy Tail."

"What did you say?"

"The name of my daughter's new family. Fairy Tail. They will protect her from your evil should I fail.", Jude said with a sad smile. "My only regret is not to live to see her grow up. Now go, Layla."

"Yes", Layla said heading for the secret passage Grammi was in. Lago point his gun on them, but Jude stops him by stabbing his right eye.

"Your opponent is me.", Jude shouts swinging his sword, which Lago blocks with his gun.

Layla and Grammi makes their escape, before watching the mansion burn to the ground with Jude and Lago still inside. Just then a thought projection of Jude appears in front of them.

"Layla live a long life for you are now free from your family mission. Live long with our daughter Lucy Heartfilia.", the projection said before fading away.

Lucy starts crying.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail Remake**

 **(Note: I you were following the anime and manga the characters already introduced will be named, while my OC will remain mysterious until properly introduced.)**

* * *

"What you mean to tell me that there is only one magic shop in this whole town.", Lucy whines to the store clerk.

"Fraid so. This is more of a fishing town than a magic town. not even a tenth of the people here can use magic, so this shop mostly focuses on selling to traveling wizards.", the clerk explains.

"Great, I'm at the start of my journey and I came all this way for nothing?", Lucy groans.

"Now, now! Don't say that little lady. I have all the latest goods. Let me show you." The clerk pulls out a device. "This Colors Magic is popular with the girls!"

"I already have one.", Lucy said with her back turned. "I'm looking for powerful Gatekeys."

"Gatekeys, huh? That's a rare request."

Lucy smiles widely after finding one. "The White Doggy!"

"Yes, but that one is not powerful you know."

"I know, but I really really want it!", Lucy cheers. "So how much?"

"20,000 Jewels!", the clerk responds.

Lucy got closer to be sure. "How much again?"

"I said 20,000 Jewel."

Lucy sweat drops upon hearing the price. She then sits on the desk and tries seduction. "How much is it really, you handsome man?" Lucy then winks.

* * *

 _Later..._

Lucy stomps off in frustration.

"Urgh! How only lowered it 1000 Jewel!", Lucy grunts in frustration. "Is my sex appeal only worth 1000 jewels?! I may be loaded, but that doesn't mean I can just accept that."

Lucy looks under the bridge when she hears screaming. Two girls runs past Lucy.

"A famous mage is in town?!"

"It's Salamander!"

"Salamander?", Lucy questions before getting excited herself. "As in the one who uses Fire Magic they don't sell in stores."

* * *

 _Meanwhile..._

"Damn it! I ended up riding the train twice.", Natsu groans while staggering with Happy walking next to him.

"You gotta get over that motion sickness.", Happy suggests.

"Not to mention I'm hungry..."

"And we don't have any money."

"Hey, Happy. This Salamander has to be Igneel, right?"

"Aye! Igneel is the only fire dragon I can think of."

"Yeah, I guess."

Not looking where he is going Natsu accidentally bumps into man wearing a black and white jinbaori over his normal clothes.

"Oh, sorry about that!", Natsu apologizes getting out of his sickness.

"No problem. I didn't see you either.", the man returns before going around Natsu and continues off as Natsu watch.

"Something wrong, Natsu?", Happy asks.

"I don't know. For a second I though I smelled Igneel from that guy.", Natsu said. "Probably just too hungry."

The two stop when they hear a crowd of girls screaming Salamander.

"Salamander?!", both Natsu and Happy said at the same time before running to the crowd.

"Speak of the devil! We're in luck today, Happy!", Natsu cheers.

"Aye!", Happy cheers in agreement.

* * *

A crowd of girls surrounds 'Salamander', all admiring him. Lucy herself who was among the crowd was blushing with wide eyes. _'Why's my heart beating so fast? Whats gotten into me all of the sudden?'_

"You ladies are all so sweet!", 'Salamander' said sweetly before taking notice of Lucy causing her to shake.

'He looked at me!', Lucy thought out loud with hearts around her. 'Is it because he's a famous wizard? Is that why my heart's throbbing out of control?!' Lucy eye pupils then becomes heart-shaped. _'Could it be that I'm in lo...'_

"Igneel! Igneel! IGNEEL!", Natsu shouts out pushing through the crowd with a huge smile on his face. Then the whole world pause for a bit, while the hears on Lucy's eyes shatters snapping her out of her love trance. Natsu went back to his depressed/bored state with Happy next to him.

"Who the heck are you?", Natsu asks.

'Salamander' turns white in shock. "Who am I?", he said before regaining his composure. "I'm Salamander. Surely you've heard of me before?"

Hearing that Natsu and Happy simply walks away, much to the man's dismay. Some of the girls then attack Natsu calling him rude, while Happy simply watches sweating.

"Salamander is an excellent mage!"

"Apologize to him!"

"What's with you girls?!", Natsu gags as one was choking him by the neck.

"Now, now! That's enough, girls! I'm sure the poor boy didn't mean anything malicious by it.", 'Salamander' said diffusing the situation causing the girls to admire him once more, while Lucy simply glares at disgust. "Here's my autograph, kid.", he said to Natsu handing him a frame with his name on it. "No you can brag to all your friends."

"No thanks.", Natsu saids in a bored tone resulting in him being thrown into a pile of garbage badly beaten by the girls.

"Guess it wasn't him after all.", Happy said.

"Definitely not him.", Natsu groans in pain.

"Well, I'm afraid I must be going ladies. I have some business to attend to.", 'Salamander' said much to the disappointment of the girls.

 **RED CARPET**

'Salamander' snaps his fingers summoning a red magic circle creating a spiral of purple fire to stand on and fly away after announcing to the girls that he's having a party at his private yacht and they're all invited.

"Who the heck was that guy?", Natsu asks Happy getting back up.

"I don't know, but he's a real creep.", Lucy answers next to him. "Thanks for your help."

* * *

Lucy took Natsu and Happy to a restaurant to treat them for their help, which neither knew what they did.

"My names Lucy Heartfilia. It's nice to meet you.", Lucy said introducing herself.

"Aye!"

Natsu was simply eating as if his life was depending on it in a vulgar way, much to Lucy disgust.

"Natsu and Happy, was it?", Lucy asks nervously.

"Mm-hm! You're so nice!", Natsu said with his mouth full.

"Thanks, but you can slow down. We're not in a hurry.", Lucy said. "And food is flying everywhere." A sauce hit her forehead. _'I should have known better than to say eat as many as you want.'_

"Apparently that 'Salamander' guy was using Charm spell.", Lucy explains. "He must have gone through a lot of trouble to get a hold of one. What a creep!"

Natsu was eating an octopus.

"I fell victim to that spell, but I snapped out of it thanks to you barging in when you did. I really can't thank you guys enough."

"No problem."

"I may not look like one, but I'm actually a mage too.", Lucy said. "I haven't joined to guild yet though. But there are tons of guilds all over the world. And I heard that it's really difficult to get into the popular ones! The one I want to join is the most popular of them all.", Lucy cries out like a fan girl. "If they let me in I think I may die!", she said with steam coming out of her nose.

Natsu and Happy went brain dead. Lucy then realize what she just did.

"Oh, I'm sorry! All this wizard talk must be gibberish to you, huh?", Lucy said waving her hand to dismiss the whole thing. "But I'm definitely going to join that guild."

"Oh yeah?", Natsu said taking interest for a bit.

"You talk a lot.", Happy plainly said.

"Oh yeah... I almost forgot. You guys were trying to find somebody.", Lucy said.

"We're looking for Igneel.", Happy replies.

"We heard a rumor that Salamander was coming through this town, so we came here to see him. Turns out it was somebody else.", Natsu said in disappointment before eating a whole pizza in one bite.

Happy nods in agreement. "That guy didn't look like a salamander at all."

"No kidding! I bet that poser can't even breathe fire like a real dragon."

"This Igneel looks like a fire dragon?",Lucy asked while she sweat-dropped. Natsu stared at Lucy with a look, meaning she should already know what he was about to say.

"Igneel doesn't look like a dragon. He is an actual dragon." Natsu said. A picture of Igneel was shown. Lucy pops up in front of it with a questioning look. Happy pops up in front of her.

"Aye. He's a real dragon.", he said causing Lucy a gasp and cower away.

"What gave you an idea that something like that would appear in the middle of town!", Lucy screams in shock. Someone puts a shock background board behind Natsu and Happy, both with realizations on their faces. "You just realized this now?!"

Calming down Lucy puts the money on the table. "Well I should be going. Enjoy your food." She picks up her purse and start to leave. The waitress at by the door does the usual "Thank you,come again." routine and then her mouth and eyes shot wide open. Confused Lucy turns around and is shocked too as she sees Natsu and Happy bowing to Lucy with everyone in the restaurant staring at them.

"We appreciate your kindness!", the two thanks.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!", Lucy screams before trying to smooth things over. "It's okay! You helped me, so now we're even!"

Natsu and Happy look at each other after she says this and admit to each other that they weren't trying to save her. Happy agree and says "Aye. I still feel indebted..."

Natsu gets a lightbulb. "You can have this!", Natsu said offering Lucy 'Salamander's' Autograph.

"Don't want it!", she shouts.

* * *

 _Later..._

Lucy was sitting on a park bench near a fountain reading a popular magic magazine, Sorcerer Weekly. She stops at a specific page. "Oh my, Fairy Tail's caused trouble again?", she said as she continues reading. She keeps switching positions as she does. She then look at photos of Mira. "But how does on get into Fairy Tail, anyway?"

Lucy sits back up, closes her book and declares Fairy Tail to be the coolest. Unknown to her someone was quietly approaching her from behind and then a pair of arms groups Lucy to the chest causing her to scream.

"Long time no see, Lucy.", a female voice calls out which Lucy recognize. Lucy turns as sees a face she hasn't seen for a long time.

"Cana!", Lucy cries out hugging her friend. "You're here!"

"I promise you didn't I?", Cana said hugging back. "We meet again in Hargeon twelve years later and I take you to Fairy Tail."

"How could I forget?", Lucy playfully said as Cana sits next to her.

"So your mother finally allow you to go off on your own?", Cana asks.

"Well now that she's part of the Magic Council and a Wizard Saint herself I doubt anyone would try their luck coming after me.", Lucy said.

"Anyway before I take you to Fairy Tail I have a job to take care of first.", Cana explains. "It involves with a slave trade."

"What was that? You two want to join Fairy Tail?", a male voice asks as 'Salamander' pokes out of a bush next to them, surprising Lucy. "I've been looking all over for you and I see you have a friend as well."

 **(Note: Cana's wearing her Post-Tenrou clothes so Bora and Lucy can't see her Guild Mark.)**

"I wanted to personally invite you and your friend to my party on my yacht tonight.", 'Salamander' said.

"Your Charm spell won't work on my this time!", Lucy points out. "That magic only works on those who are unaware of it."

"Just as I thought. I guessed you were a wizard the moment I lay eyes on you. No matter the invitation still stands."

Lucy simply turns around, arms folded across her chest. "Forget it! I wouldn't be caught dead at a party thrown by a creep like you."

"A creep?!", the man said dismayed as if he got stabbed. "Why call me that?"

"You're spell, using it to make yourself popular."

"Come now, what's wrong with having a bit of fun? I just wanted to feel like a celebrity. Can you blame me?"

"This just proves that even famous wizards can be big idiot?", Lucy sighs.

"You wish to join the Fairy Tail guild, right?"

"Sorry, but Cana is taking me to the place. I don't need your..."

"Sure, we'll go.", Cana interrupts covering Lucy's mouth.

"Great, but in exchange keep quiet about the Charm.", he said before flying off with his magical fire.

"What was that for?", Lucy demand removing Cana's hand from her mouth.

"Remember that slave job I told you about. For some reason that guy was at every location where they happened, so just play along and we'll nab him."

* * *

 _Nighttime..._

"That was a great meal, hey Happy?", Natsu laugh leaning against a railing on the upper level of Hargeon.

"Aye!", Happy agrees before spotting a ship. "Hey look! Is that the boat where that Salamander guy is partying?"

Natsu looks at the ship and immediately got sick and said, "Gonna hurl..." His face was blue.

"Oh, come on! It's not like we're going on it.", Happy said waving it off.

The two then here three girls talking about Salamander. Natsu didn't pay much attention, until he heard that he was a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu's eyes turned into a glare and said quietly, "Fairy Tail?" Natsu looked thoughtfully at the ship but then got sick again. "So he's in Fairy Tail is he?", Natsu said glaring at the ship.

Inside Salamander's ship the crew were moving several objects around. One of them turns to a shadowed figure leaning on the pillar with his arms crossed.

"Hey! Give us a hand here!", the man said.

"I don't do grunt work!", the figure responds.

"You do what we say! You owe us after digging you out of that ruin!", the man warns before the figure grabs him by the throat and lifts him of the ground.

"After this, I'll owe you nothing!"

"Lucy was it? It's a lovely name.", 'Salamander' compliment as he, Lucy and Cana are in a private room. "How about a toast?" The wine starts to float as bubbles."Now, open wide, and savor the fruit flavored gems as they enter your mouth."

Before they could get to Lucy's mouth, Cana quickly swipes the bubbles away.

"Clever. You use sleep drugs on the drinks knowing that mages can sense a sleep spell being cast. Too bad for you I know my alcohol.", Cana said drawing her cards. "Bora the Prominence!"

"You're a sharp girl.", Bora said. "I looks like I have to do this the hard way."

The curtains open up to show the crew carrying the party guests all fast asleep.

"So I was right! You are involved with the slave trade.", Cana said getting ready to fight, with Lucy grabbing her Gate Keys.

"Correct, my dear! We're on our way to Bosco, so please behave.", Bora suggests.

"Over our dead bodies!", Lucy shouts getting ready to summon a spirit. Bora was about to knock them out of her hands, but Cana stops the attack.

"Tch! Looks like I have to bring heavy artillery!", Bora said seeing that the brunette is tougher than she looks. "Hey, get in here and deal with those girls!"

The shadowed figure from before enters the room ready to fight Cana and Lucy.

* * *

 _Elsewhere..._

The man Natsu bumped into before was in the same magic shop Lucy was in.

"Do you have something for my damaged eyes?", the man asks the clerk.

"All I have is this visor. It's something I made for a hobby, but I'll sell it to you."

"That's find with me.", the man said putting the visor on.

* * *

 _Back on the ship..._

Both Lucy and Cana lies defeated, barely conscious and badly beaten. The shadowed figure drops the two in front of Bora.

"Consider my dept done.", the figure said before leaving.

"Hey, boss are you sure its alright to let him go?", Bora's goon asks in concern. "What if he comes back and attack us?"

"Don't worry about it. That guy is searching for someone specific.", Bora said picking up the Gate Keys. "We're a waste of his time to him."

"Gate Keys? So you're a Celestial Wizard.", he said impressed. "Here they are worth a fortune, but in Bosco they're worthless so I can't sell them.", he said throwing them into the ocean.

The barely conscious Lucy was about to cry fearing that she's going to live the rest of her life as a slave, while Cana ponders the identity to the one who defeated them as there was no stories of his existence. Just then the ceiling breaks, shocking everyone. The smoke clears revealing Natsu crouched down. His hair was waving in the wind.

"Natsu!", both Cana and Lucy said quietly in relief before their relief becomes dismay when Natsu gets sick.

"Lucy! Cana? What are you doing here?", Happy said flying over the roof noticing their beaten forms. "And what happened to you?"

"Happy, get us out of here!", Cana shouts in pains. Happy nod, grabs both Lucy and Cana, and fly away.

"Stop them! It'll be trouble if the council gets wind of this!", Bora orders as the trio fly away.

"Wait, what about Natsu?", Lucy asks.

"I can't carry a third person.", Happy explains.

"Don't worry, its those guys that are in trouble.", Cana said smiling before changing it to disappointment. "Once he gets out of that."

 **PROMINENCE WHIP**

A red magic circle appears and a number of fiery, curved purple beams are fired towards the escaping group. Happy swerves to avoid them all and all of them attack at once colliding with each other, creating a large purple firework. Happy escaped the attack however.

"That cat is quicker than he looks.", Bora's goon said.

"Hey guys!", Natsu growls still breathing heavily with sweat running down his face gaining their attention.

"What about Natsu and the other girls?", Lucy asks.

"We got a problem!", Happy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me...", Cana said knowing what's going to happen.

"My transformation is up.", Happy said blandly.

"You are really useless!", Cana screams.

"Stupid cat!", Lucy screams as the three fell towards the water.

Both Cana and Lucy easily swims away, while Happy simply sunk to the bottom hitting his head hard. Cana spots something shining at the top of the rock and taps Lucy to the shoulder.

'My Gate Keys!', Lucy thought in happiness that they are not lost.

Meanwhile, Bora's men are stomping on Natsu like a ragdoll.

"No choice... Let's continue on towards Bosco.", Bora said seeing that they're out of sight.

Natsu stops a stomp with his wrist. "The Fairy Tail Guild..." Natsu growls. "You're a member?!", Natsu asks glaring at Bora.

Cana, Lucy and the still unconscious Happy surfaces back to the top.

"Here I go!", Lucy said with an evil face.

 **OPEN, GATE OF THE WATER BEARER**

She puts the key into the water and turns it summoning a blue magic circle.

 **AQUARIUS**

The water spiraled around. When the water receded, a mermaid was shown. The mermaid had blue hair, a blue bikini top, and of course, a blue tail.

"Fish!", Happy cheers waking back up.

"Not food!", Lucy said hitting Happy.

"Cana seen her for a while.", Cana said thinking back to her not so pleasant memories with the spirit.

"Listen up, Aquarius! I want you to your power to push that ship back into port!",Lucy orders as Happy looked lovingly at Aquarius.

"Tch!", Aquarius mutters.

"You're suppose to come to the spirit world to help me! Not to give me attitude!", Lucy shouts in response.

"I wouldn't make her any angrier, Lucy.", Happy said with wide, white eyes.

"I can see the relationship between the two remains the same.", Cana said sweatdropping.

"Lets get something straight. The next time you my key, you're dead.", Aquarius warns.

"It won't happen again.", the three apologizes in fear.

Aquarius's vase sucked in a lot of water before sweeping it around yelling. There was a light and then a huge wave. The ship washes off to the harbor with Lucy, Cana and Happy along for the ride.

"Hey, don't wash us away with it!", Lucy screams trying to keep afloat.

"You really should work on making a better relationship with her!", Cana screams as the huge wave crashes into town.

"What's the big deal?! Would it kill you not to sweep me up with the ship?", Lucy asks Aquarius in annoyance.

Aquarius smirks at her and said, "Oh, that was an accident. I didn't mean to get the ship."

"Wait, that means you were aiming for us!", Cana shouts in anger.

"Huh, it's you again. How I miss the good old days with it was just me, you, and blondie having fun.", Aquarius said remembering the old times.

"Almost killing us is not fun!", both Lucy and Cana shouts in anger.

"Anyway, as fun as it was don't call me for a while. I'm going on a week long vacation with my boyfriend. And he's hot."

"You don't have to rub it in!", Lucy shouts as Aquarius disappears.

"Hey, Lucy! I you have any problems with her can I eat her?", Happy asks pulling his head out of the sand.

"She'll kill you if you try.", Cana said as Lucy simply face-palms.

* * *

 _Meanwhile on the beach where the ship crashed..._

All the citizens gather around it wondering what happened.

"That hurt! What the...", Bora said before seeing Natsu on top of the shipwreck.

"Natsu!", Lucy calls running to him only for Cana to stop her shaking her head.

Natsu was starring down Bora and his men. "So you claim to be a member of the Fairy Tail Guild!"

"So what's it to you?", Bora asks. "Go get him, men!" he orders.

Two of the crew members run up to Natsu. "Let me get a closer look at your face.", Natsu said with a glare discarding his cloak.

"Watch out!", Lucy calls out.

"Relax Lucy. That kid is a wizard like us.", Cana said causing Lucy to gasp in surprise while Happy eats a fish. Natsu punched the two crew members, who had ran up to him, away with one swing of his arm scowling at the group.

"My name is Natsu, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!", Natsu said loudly and proudly. "And I never seen you before!"

Bora gasps in fear.

"You got to be kidding me! So Natsu is a Fairy Tail wizard?", Lucy asks.

"He may be an idiot.", Cana said. "But he's our idiot."

One of Bora's men sees the Fairy Tail mark on Natsu's shoulder and recognizes it. "That mark! This guy's the real deal, Bora!"

"Idiot! Don't call me that here!", Bora shouts in dismay.

"I know him, that's...", Happy was about to say until Lucy interrupts him.

"I know, Bora the Prominence. Kicked out of the Titan Nose Guild. Cana already told me.", Lucy said waving her hand dismissively.

"I have no idea what you're trying to do here, buddy. And I don't care if you're a good guy, bad guy or what.", Natsu started. "I'm not gonna let you dirty the Fairy Tail Guild's name!"

Levy laughed in surprise. "I said the same thing as Happy" she explained.

"And what are you going to do about it? Stop me?", Bora asks, smirking.

 **PROMINENCE TYPHOON**

Bora stretches his arms wide open to his sides, summoning a red magic circle in front of him. A spiral column of pink fire burst out towards Natsu, exploding on impact.

"Natsu!", Lucy yells running this time with Happy stopping her by flying front of her. The captured girls are running away from the fight, screaming.

"That's the way it goes. The bigger the talk the weaker the man.", Bora said with a smirking turning away.

"Yuck! This is so gross!", Natsu said causing Bora to quickly turn. "Are you sure that you're really a fire wizard? Cause this is the nastiest flames I ever tasted." Natsu swallows the flame revealing his sharp fangs. Bora, his men and Lucy face faults at the sight as Natsu finishes up the last of the fire and sighs afterward.

"Thank for the grub, poser.", Natsu said with an evil smirk. Bora's men questions what just happened.

"Fire magic doesn't work on Natsu.", Happy said.

"I heard of it from my mom, but I never seen it with my own eyes.", Lucy said in amazement.

"Now I got a fire in my belly that is raging to get out!", Natsu said walking slowly towards them smoke coming out of his feet.

Natsu punches his two fist together and lights them on fire, summoning a red magic circle with a face of a dragon on the center. His onyx eyes open up wide with Natsu standing up in a background of fire. "Here goes!"

 **FIRE DRAGON ROAR**

Natsu squats down and takes a deep breathe. An illusion of Igneel appears behind Natsu, whose cheeks are puffed out.

Natsu puts his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter and breathes out a pillar of flame in front of a red magic circle towards Bora and his men creating a large explosion. The wind blows smoke towards Lucy, Cana and Happy. Bora escaped the the blast with his **Red Carpet** , but his men were not so lucky with many knocked out.

"Hey, Bora! I swear I've seen this guy before!", one of the remaining conscious member said in fear. "That pink hair and the scaly looking scarf...", the man trails off as Natsu, with fiery eyes stand tall. "There's no doubt about it! He's the real one!"

"Salamander?!", Lucy cries in shock.

"I hope you guys are paying attention!', Natsu said as fire surrounds his wrists. "This is what a Fairy Tail wizard can do!" He then charges at Bora, who cowers back and retaliate.

 **RED SHOWER**

Bora summons a red magic circle which launches a barrage of small fire balls are Natsu in a scattered formation. The attacks all miss and Natsu continues to run to him. He then jumps and kicks Bora with a flaming foot.

"He eats fire and attacks with it? But how does he do it? It is a spell?", Lucy asks as he watches from the sidelines.

"He has dragon lungs that allows him to breath fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve the fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire.", Happy explains. "It's magic that transform your own body parts into those of a dragon. It's an ancient spell that's rarely used anymore."

Bora climbs out of the rubble as Natsu lands on the roof of a building.

"Seriously?", Lucy asks. "I was told this magic was meant to deal with dragons."

"True.", Cana said. "But that's doesn't make them less dangerous against anything else."

 **HELL PROMINENCE**

Bora summons a larger red magic circle and a large ball of fire builds up in front of it. The ball then fires a large, long destructive laser-like beam straight across town creating a chain of explosions, but Natsu remains unscathed. He was shown with half of him in light, half in the shadows. Left eye was glowing red while his scarf swayed in the wind.

"It's called Dragon Slayer Magic. Igneel was the one who taught it to him.", Happy said finishing his explanation.

 **RED SKULL**

Bora extends his hands upward, conjures a larger ball of fire adorned by stylized, cartoonish skull, and then lobs it to Natsu. Natsu catches and although it pushed him back a little and eats it all up.

"Now that's more like it!", Natsu said enjoying the taste. "I just got to get that recipe! Too bad that I'm going to cook you like a smoked fish now!"

"You're doing what to me?!", Bora yells in fear.

 **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST**

Natsu once again punches his fists together and jumps high into the air with his right fist on fire with an illusion of Igneel following behind him. Natsu flies right through a wall of flame and punches Bora hard to the face sending him flying all the through town into a bell knocking his Charm ring out of his finger and into the sky.

"Natsu, you smoke food with smoke, not fire.", Happy said correcting him.

Lucy stares in amazement at Natsu's destructive power. "Oh, wow! That was amazing! But he overdid it!", she said while she sweat-drops.

"Aye!", Happy said.

"Master and Erza is not going to be happy.", Cana mutters quietly facepalming.

They then hear heavy marching closing in on them and both Lucy and Cana knows what that means. The military is here.

"Crap, let's get out of here!", Natsu screams grabbing Lucy and Cana like luggage and starts running away.

"Don't drag us!", Cana shouts. "We can run ourselves you know!"

"Where are you taking us?!", Lucy screams.

"Just come one, you wanted to join the Fairy Tail Guild, didn't you?", Natsu asks as Happy flies above them. Cana then smiles to Lucy.

"Well, it wasn't what I had in mind in taking to, but can't be helped. Let's go.", Cana said.

Lucy then smiles and shouts, "Alright!"

* * *

 _Nearby..._

The same figure, who defeated Lucy and Cana, watches Natsu fleeing from the army with a smile on his face.

"So Igneel finally took someone in.", the figure with a smile. "That's a surprise."

The moon shines over the figure revealing who he is. The man turns out to be a boy at the same age and Natsu and has blue spiky hair wearing a scaly scarf as well. Just blue fire surrounds his body.

"Guess what Igneel.", the man said with an evil grin. "I'm not going to hunt you down anymore. I'm going to make you despair by killing your child."

* * *

 _Elsewhere out of town..._

The same man Natsu bumped into before was walking until he hears a pigeon chirp stopping him. A white pigeon flies over the man and drops a ring onto his hand before perching on his shoulder.

"A Charm ring? Now that's a rare find and there's still some blood on it.", the man said before lifting the ring over his mouth and a drop of blood lands on his tongue. After that's done the man continues his travel unaware that the path he is taking will lead him to Natsu's group soon.

* * *

Please review...

* * *

 **Magic Encyclopedia**

The man Natsu met before stands before an Archive screen.

"In this chapter I'll tell you about Charm", the man said as the screen reveals the ring with a heart on it.

"Charm is a forbidden holder magic. It hypnotizes people of the opposite gender into a state of attraction, allowing victims to be coerced into doing activities they normally wouldn't participate in, like attending a criminal's party. The spell can only be broken it the target is aware of it being used and must not be distracted from bribery attempts."

"Because this spell breaks the nature of love and is difficult to break out of without aid the Magic Council put a ban on it several years ago making them extremely rare to get their hands on. Only ten are currently left in existence with one now on my hands."

Lucy then shows up. "Are you going to use that to attract people!", Lucy accuse.

"Sorry, unlike that idiot I have no intention of using it. It's more of a collector's item for me." the man said with a shrug. "Beside I have my way of attracting girls without the use of magic."

"Oh, and if you're wondering who I am. Well, you'll find out in the next chapter."


	3. Chapter 2 - The Traveling Mage, Blood

**Fairy Tail Remake**

 **(Note: I you were following the anime and manga the characters already introduced will be named, while my OC will remain mysterious until properly introduced.)**

* * *

Both Lucy and Cana were changing their clothes in the bushes as their old clothes are formal or wet. Lucy was back to her regular clothing, while Cana change to a more revealing style.

"I don't see why we can't take the train.", Lucy said finishing up.

"Thank to that idiot there, the army will most likely search it all out just to look for us.", Cana said. "We'll have to walk all the way to the guildhall."

* * *

 _Somewhere else..._

The man Natsu met before was standing before a fork road deciding which path he must take.

 **Wandering Mage**

 **Black Blood**

Blood place his scythe in the center of the road and let it fall pointing right. "So right it is." Before setting off he overhears two travelers talking about a beautiful woman owning a rest house on the left side of the road serving good food.

Blood moves the scythe to point left with his foot as his pigeon chirps.

 **Bird Companion**

 **Taka**

"Divine intervention."

* * *

 _Later..._

 _'Surely they can't be speaking of this women.'_ , Blood thought in disappointment. The woman my be indeed beautiful, but she is also large.

"You're sweets are ready.", the woman said handing Blood a plate of dangos.

"Huh? Oh, thank you.", Blood said taking the plate and giving one to Taka. _'At least the food is good.'_

He then overhears another conversation between the two travelers.

"I heard a village nearby is ruled by bandits for some time and that they just defeated some mages of a small guild."

"That must mean that there are mages among the bandits. The villagers will need to hire mages from a stronger guild like Fairy Tail."

 _'Looks like I have something to do now.'_ , Blood thought. "Taka go scout ahead and tell me what you find."

Taka nods and flies off.

* * *

 _In the villager's camp near the village..._

"Are you sure this mage can handle it?", the mayor asks skeptic. "He bares no mark of any guild."

"We have no choice! We don't have the money to hire mages from a guild.", one the villagers said. "The only reward he'll take are what the bandits have in possession."

"Well, since you put it that way.", the mayor said in deep thinking before finally making his decision. "Very well, you're hired."

"Thank you, kind sir. Could you lead me to the village.?", Blood asks which the mayor nods.

Standing before the village gate Blood turns to the mayor. "After ten minutes after the noise and fighting stop you can all return to the village. I'll be gone by that time.", he said before entering the village.

The mayor and villagers then hears fighting going on and its sounds like the bandits are losing. The fighting then stops and all was quiet. After ten minutes the mayor and villagers cautiously enters their village and find all the bandits beaten and tied up. As promised Blood took only what the bandits have and left the villager's possessions alone.

* * *

 _Later at night in the forest..._

Blood was sitting by the fire cooking his meal, giving some to Taka.

"Good work on scouting the village.", Blood said. "It just made taking the bandits down much easier."

Blood then lies on a tree.

"For simple bandits they sure are loaded; a large amount to gold, weapons and magical devices.", Blood said about to take a nap, until he hear voices nearby.

"Finally a lake to take a bath in.", Lucy said.

"Yeah, after all that fighting, running and walking.", Cana said.

Curious Blood takes a peak over the bush and sees Lucy and Cana bathing in the lake.

 _'Two girls alone...'_ , Blood thought before noticing something of great interest on the girl's clothes. _'Gate Keys and Magic Cards! Not only that there are three Gold Keys and the Magic Cards are the rarest brand!'_

"Don't you dare peak!", Lucy warns causing Blood to hide.

"Like I would.", Natsu said looking away.

"Careful Lucy, sometime he can be clueless and sometime he can be a total perv.", Cana said.

"Hey, Natsu! How come you're not taking a bath with them?", Happy asks causing Natsu's face to turn red. "When I asked the others like Master and Macao they get tongue-tied."

"Here's something Igneel said and did to me when I asked the same question to him before.", Natsu said grabbing Happy's face and stretches it. "Once you finally hit puberty you'll finally know why!"

Just then Lucy and Cana screams. Hearing the scream Natsu moves in to help.

"What's wrong?!"

The two girls gasp and hits Natsu to the head with a boulder knocking him out. Natsu left out a love hand sign showing that he saw them naked and enjoyed it, fortunately for him neither of the girls notice it.

"We're fine, just ago away!", Lucy said. The intruders turn out to be just some wild animals.

 _'They're with a man...'_ , Blood thought walking back to his campsite. _'Too bad. I hate to resort to violence.'_

* * *

 _Later..._

Blood bonks a tanuki to the head.

"Allow me to explain! I merely wish for a guarantee!", the tanaki said rubbing his head.

"I told you that you'll by compensated, Hachet.", Blood plainly said.

"Yes, sir..."

* * *

 _In the mountain side near Magnolia in the morning..._

"Come on, let's just say we're even.", Lucy said. "We bonked you on the head, but you saw us naked."

"I saw nothing!", Natsu denies looking away blushing.

"He definitely saw us naked.", Cana said.

At the top of the mountain was Blood and Hatchet.

"So it's the pink hair guy you want me to attack?", Hatchet asks.

"Right, meanwhile I shall make off with the two girls.", Blood answers.

"I still don't get it. Why go through all the trouble when you can just use your powerful magic to have is all done in a matter of seconds?", Hatchet asks.

"Don't be a fool, surely you know better than that. My magic is among the highest of its kind, you remember the last time I used it, right?"

"Who can I forget? It was totally brutal. I just hope you remember who your friends are if the situation goes out of control."

"You can count on it my friend.", Blood said comforting Hatchet.

Hatchet jumps off the cliff and transform into a giant monster. The group notice the monster approaching them, but before they could react the monster tackles Natsu and Happy off the cliff.

"Natsu!", Lucy screams looking down, but then Blood grabs both her and Cana, place them over his shoulder and starts running.

"What do you think you're doing?!", Cana demands.

"Fear not, ladies. You have no reason to doubt my intention. I'm nothing more than a simple traveler.", Blood said. "A traveler who collects magical items and got himself two beautiful women in the process."

"What are we, a consolation prize?!", both Cana and Lucy asks feeling insulted.

While fighting the monster Natsu notice Blood running off with Lucy and Cana.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**

Natsu punches the monster to the ground.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

The monster screams and changes back to Hatchet, before Natsu to attack. "Don't hurt me, I'm just an innocent badger."

Blood stops when he notice Hatchet is in trouble. "Your friend is a violent one."

"That's just who he is.", Cana mutters.

Blood raises his foot and taps the ground lightly.

"Talk! Why did you attack us?!", Natsu demands from Hatchet when suddenly he sees large rocks falling towards him. Before Natsu could react Taka swoops in and snatches Natsu's scarf, distracting Natsu in the process. The boulders then buries Natsu and Happy.

"Natsu!", both Cana and Lucy calls out in worry.

"Release us!", Lucy said as she and Cana breaks out of Blood's grip.

"Gladly.", Blood simple said revealing that he swiped the Gate Keys and Magic Cards from them. "Seeing as I have what I desired."

The two girls quickly digs Natsu out of the rubble.

* * *

 _Later..._

"That bastard!", Natsu growls. "Who the hell was that guy anyway?!"

"He did mentioned something about being a traveler, but what was the deal with his strength?", Lucy asks.

"He simple tap the ground, yet created a rock slide in the process.", Cana said. "Something tells me that he is just as stronger or maybe stronger than Erza."

Natsu shivers at the name, but remains confident. "It doesn't matter! I'm gonna find that guy and beat him up!"

Both Cana and Lucy gasps and quickly search their body.

"That guy took off with my keys, the creep!", Lucy said in a panic.

"My cards too!", Cana said shaking her bag upside down.

"My scarf the Igneel gave me!", Natsu cries remembering what happened before he was buried.

* * *

The group chase after Blood thru Natsu using his nose to following his scent. They come across a small village where the trail stops.

"The scent stops here.", Natsu said looking around. "He must be here somewhere."

Natsu hears Lucy gasps and pointing at a familiar set of weapons leaning by the entrance of a cafe.

Blood was inside sipping a cup of tea, when suddenly...

FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST

Natsu breaks to door with his magic clearly pissed off. "Gotcha!"

"Busted you thief!", Cana said.

"I'm so glad you're here.", Blood said with a smile ignoring Natsu and holds both Cana's and Lucy's hands. "It's too good to be true. You're a real sight for sore eyes."

Natsu stands the for a minute completely confused before realizing that he was ignored and gets even more angrier. "I'll give you sore eyes!"

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**

Blood simply ducks and back off from the attack and see Natsu. "You again, looks like that rock slide didn't kill you after all."

"Yeah, it hurt a lot, but it'll take more than that to take me down!", Natsu said igniting his fist. "Now give back our stuff you stole!"

"Sorry, but your items are too valuable and powerful to be used be novices like you. I'm can put them to full potential.", Blood said clearly stating that he can use them much better that their owners.

"That's it!", Natsu shouts.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

Blood easily avoids the attack, grabs his two scythes and makes a run for it again. Natsu immediately chase after him.

"Come back here and fight like a mage!", Natsu shouts.

"I will not fight a senseless battle.", Blood states.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**

Blood sees the attack heading for him and blocks it with his left foot.

"He blocked Natsu's attack?", Lucy asks in shock.

"I knew it! He's no ordinary mage.", Cana said.

"Well, since you insist on fighting me.", Blood said pushing Natsu back. "I go by the name of Black Blood and as you are aware I am a mage myself."

"I don't care who you are! Give back our things they're really important to us!", Natsu demands.

"Touching speech, but trust me they're in better hands Natsu.", Blood said.

"So you know who I am!"

"Not really.", Blood said causing Natsu to fall down. "Those two beautiful girls called you by name.", Blood said annoying Natsu even further.

"He can't be that bad if he have such good taste.", Lucy said blushing.

"Snap out of it, Lucy!", Happy cries pinching her cheeks. "He stole you keys remember?"

Natsu charges at Blood ready to fight. The civilians scream knowing that a fight is going on and start fleeing the area.

Blood easily blocks off Natsu's flaming fists with his scythe.

 _'He's strong, but not strong enough.'_ , Blood thought. Just then he steps on some logs and lose his balance. Natsu takes his opportunity and kicks Blood's scythe out of his hand.

"Last chance, give back our stuff.", Natsu demands.

"Looks like village has finished evacuating. I can go serious now.", Blood said distancing himself from Natsu with several back flips. "This may be a surprise, but I'm a very sore loser even if I detest violence." Blood then takes a deep breathe.

Natsu, Cana, Lucy and Happy all widen their eyes as they recognize that stance.

"No way, don't tell me he's...", Lucy said in shock.

"Dragon Slayer.", Natsu finishes in shock as well as he thought he was the only one.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CONGEAL ROAR**

Blood release a vortex of crystal blood shards out of his mouth, Natsu jumps away from the attack as the vortex shreds the entire now abandoned village.

The group were absolutely in shock after witnessing how powerful that attack was.

"Let's see how long you can keep dodging.", Blood said preparing another attack.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CRESCENT BLADES**

Blood digs his nails into his palm drenching his fingers with blood. He then sling the blood droplets to Natsu. The droplets then change into solid red crescent-shaped blades. Natsu freaks then he sees the blades approaching him and starts dodging them in a comical way.

"Blood Dragon Slayer Magic?", Lucy asks in shock recognizing the name.

"You know of it, Lucy?", Cana asks.

"My mom told me some stories about that magic. Blood Dragons are Phantasm-Class dragons, among the highest of the other dragon class because Phantasm dragons to do things that would be impossible even with magic like defying the very nature of life.", Lucy said.

"You mean raising the dead?", Cana asks.

"There are limits, rules and cost, but in a sense yes."

"We better get out of here, while we still can!", Happy cries realizing that they're in danger.

"No, we have to stop him!", Lucy declares. "But how do we do that?"

"Looks like village has finished evacuating. I can go serious now."

Remembering those word Lucy finally realize what he meant by that. _'He waited for the villagers to evacuate, because he doesn't want to hurt them.'_

"I suggest you surrender.", Blood said to the exhausted Natsu. "The next attack will finish you."

"Not a chance!"

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

Natsu squats down and takes a deep breathe. An illusion of Igneel appears behind Natsu, whose cheeks are puffed out.

Natsu puts his hands before his mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter and breathes out a pillar of flame in front of a red magic circle towards Blood.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S ROAR**

Blood counters the attack with his dragon roar in liquid form. The two attacks collide and is at a stalemate.

The two Dragon Slayers then see Happy throwing Lucy towards Blood. The two quickly stops their attack and Lucy crashes onto Blood knocking him out.

"Ow! I really crashed hard.", Lucy said rubber her head. "But he stopped the attack on his own, meaning he can't be all that bad."

"Lucy!", Cana calls out running to her. "That was the craziest stunt I have ever seen! If you died your mother will have my head!"

"I wouldn't have done it if I had any doubts.", Lucy said. "With magic that powerful he could have killed us a long time ago if he wanted to. Let's at least give him a chance. Besides since he's a Dragon Slayer he may have some information for Natsu."

Blood then gropes Lucy's bum causing her to scream and jump onto Natsu's arms.

"I take it back! Kill him!", Lucy cries.

"You just blew your last chance!", Cana said grabbing Blood by the collar.

"Calm down, I can tell when I'm beat.", Blood said.

* * *

 _Later..._

"Igneel... Now that is a name I haven't heard for a long time.", Blood said. "A long time..."

"You know him?", Natsu asks enthusiastically believing that Blood have a lead on Igneel.

"Of course I know him.", Blood answers. "He's friends with Peta, the dragon who taught me Dragon Slayer Magic."

"Another dragon?!", Natsu asks in shock. "That's so cool! Where's Peta now?"

"Well he's not in this country. He now lives on the other side of the world.", Blood answers.

"Wait, are you trying to say you came from the New World?", Lucy asks in shock.

"New World, as in the land far far away from Fiore?", Cana asks in shock as well. "It was rumored that magic is nothing more than a myth there and many strong people live there."

"There have been some changes after some mages and dragons migrated to our land after our people visited this land.", Blood explains.

"Anyway, do you know where Igneel is?", Natsu asks the million jewel question.

"Don't know, haven't seen him for four hundred years.", Blood answers causing everything to pause a bit.

"FOUR HUNDRED YEARS!", Natsu's group screams in shock.

"But you look like you're in your twenties.", Cana points out looking at Blood.

"Wait, are you one of those who mysteriously disappeared four hundred years ago?", Lucy asks.

"I'm sure am. Back then I was fighting a battle when suddenly a strange light engulfed me and time suddenly stop for me. When I woke up everything is different."

"When did you wake up?", Lucy asks.

"I believe it was July 7, X777.", Blood answers shocking everyone.

Blood's awakening happened on the very same time Natsu's dragon disappeared. Was there a connection between the two?

Blood sly gropes Cana's and Lucy's bum causing them to scream and slap Blood's face really hard leaving red hand marks.

"Get you're hands off me!", the two girls scream.

"He'll fit in the guild just fine.", Happy said eating the fish, enjoying the entertainment.

* * *

 **Please review...**

* * *

 **Magic Encyclopedia**

Blood stands before an Archive screen once again.

"In this chapter I'll tell you about Dragon's Roar.", Blood said as the screen reveals Natsu and Blood using their respective Dragon's Roar.

"Dragon's Roar is a rather basic, but fearsome attack of a dragon, which is their embodiment of their very reputation. The elements and type differs depending on the type of Dragon Slayer Magic you are using like fire and blood. The attack can be solid (Blood Dragon's Congeal Roar), liquid (Blood Dragon's Roar), or gaseous (Fire Dragon's Roar)."

"There are two ways for this attack to be use. The first is the more "complicated" and time consuming way where the slayer must to some special body movements before unleashing the attack, this however makes the attack twice more powerful than the second method."

"The second way in far more simpler and faster as the slayer quickly gathers the element in their mouth and then release them. It is less powerful than the first method, but the attack is larger and wider best used against groups and for quick counterattacks."

"I'll tell you this, if I had done the first method of my Blood Dragon's Roar not only will it overpower Natsu's roar, but it would also kill him.

"Yeah right! I can take that attack no problem.", Natsu boasts entering the stage. "Come on, give me your best..."

Before Natsu could finish both Natsu and Cana hit him hard to the head shutting him up.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!", the two girls scream in frustration.


	4. Chapter 3 - Welcome to Fairy Tail

**NOTE: The Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull episode and the DAYBREAK arc is pretty much the same as it went on the anime. Instead during those episodes I'm putting more focus on the other characters and my OC.**

* * *

 _Era..._

A large white building stood on top of a rocky mountain. Inside the large building's tower stood members of the magic council. The nine members were standing on top of light blue magic circle and seem to be in a conversation.

"Those fools in Fairy Tail have done it again.", Org said revealing the newspaper. "They destroyed half a port this time!"

"Indeed!", Michello said in agreement.

"I'm rather fond of fools like them, to be honest.", Siegrain said with a smile.

"They may indeed be a bunch of idiots.", Yajima said. "But you cannot deny that they are a capable and talented lot."

"Like two sides of the same coin right?", Org said.

"Just let them be… this whole world would be boring… without those idiots.", Siegrain said.

"I'm sure we'll put this all behind us once they pay back the damage.", Layla said with a calm face. "What are they going to do, destroy an entire city?"

* * *

Lucy, Cana, Natsu, Happy and Blood stands before the Fairy Tail Guildhall.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!", Happy said to Lucy; her luggage in one hand, excitement drawn on her face.

"Not bad, I've seen many nice looking places like mansions, but this one takes the cake.", Blood said clearly impressed.

"Let me warn you Lucy.", Cana said. "You better be prepared."

"For what?"

Natsu imminently boots the doors open and announce, "We're back!"

"For that.", Cana said pointing at what just happened.

Many of the members turn their attention to the young mage and the cat, greeting them with calls of "Hey!", "Hi!", "Welcome back!", and "Yo!". Lucy steps inside and smiles widely.

"You sure have a lot of people.", Blood said to Cana. "I don't see the problem though."

"Wait for it.", Cana said.

Krov turns to Natsu to say something while Niggy laughs, "You did something reckless again! I heard Hargeon was..."

The bucktooth mage's eyes widen as Natsu quickly boot him in the face and sent crashing into the floorboards. "You bastard!", Natsu roars.

"Why'd you do that?!", Lucy screams in a panic state. Natsu just attacked someone a few minutes after their arrival.

"Now?", Blood asks.

"Now.", Cana answers walking to the bar.

"You lied to me about that Salamander!", Natsu yells. "I'm gonna kick you're butt!"

"How would I know?!", Krov yells back getting back up. "It's just some rumor I heard!"

"It was just a rumor?!", Natsu snaps at the mage.

"You wanna fight?!", Krov snaps back.

Lucy stands there with a dumbfounded look and mouth hanging open as other the guild members just watch the two get into a fight. Natsu sends Krov flying to a couple of tables where a few mages are tossed to the air. As a brawl as about to break out, Happy said, stilling smiling, "Now, now Natsu. That's enough..."

Before Happy could finish he was kicked and gets send down the table like a pinball machine.

But the blue cat was hit and sent bouncing across the floor as a brawl was loose in the guild. This got everyone else to start fighting.

"Wow! I'm finally here in Fairy Tail.", Lucy said with a smile not minding the fight going around her.

"So, Natsu finally made it back?", Gray said with a scowl on his face. Lucy screams and cowers back when she notice that Gray is wearing nothing but his boxers.

"It's time we settle things once and for all!", Gray roars heading to the dust cloud where the brawl is.

"Gray, you clothes...", Cana said drinking a glass of wine.

"Aw, crap!", Gray exclaims in shock, noticing that his clothes are gone.

"You see! I don't date the men here, because they have no class.", Cana sighs before drinking a barrel of beer, shocking Lucy.

"Come here and fight me, Natsu!", Gray roars kicking a guy away.

"Not til you put your clothes on!", Natsu retorts at Gray, holding Korv in a strangle hold.

"It's only noon and you boys are already whining like spoiled babies!", Elfman spoke up coming to Lucy's area having his arms folded in a serious manner. "I'm a real man want me to prove it to you?!"

"He's encouraging them to fight...", Lucy said in disbelief.

"Buzz off!"", both Gray and Natsu shouts sending Elfman across the room with a punch.

"He got beaten already?!", Lucy screams.

"Geez, its so noisy around here.", Loke said having a girl on both his sides.

"I like this guy.", Blood said.

"You would.", Lucy would.

Loki was then struck by a flying cup that hit him on his forehead, causing him to lean back against the wall.

Are you alright?", one of his girlfriends asks in concern.

Loki had an annoyed look on his face but rose up calmly to the brawl that was going on. Lucy had her potential boyfriend book and pen in her hands, her writing hand was pointing to the left page which showed Loki and Siegrain. On the right page was the newly added Blood, which has an scribble on it.

"I will join the fight just to protect you two.", he said to his girlfriends.

"Good luck!", the two girls cheer.

"He as bad as Blood, but in a less lecherous way.", Lucy grumbles crossing loki's photo off and turn away from the fight with a blank stare. "What the heck is wrong with these people? There's not one sane person in the whole place, maybe Cana when she's no drinking."

"Hello, are you new here?", Mirajane spoke behind Lucy. Lucy turns to see her star and role model.

"Mirajane!", Lucy exclaims sweetly. "In the..."

Blood pushes Lucy aside and hold Mirajane's free hand. "My what a lovely lady. Please, would you consider bearing my child?"

Lucy falls down at that statement. _'Why do I get the feeling that his dragon father taught him to be a lecher?'_

"My that's so sweet, but I'm afraid I'm not ready for marriage. I also appreciate that you don't rub me by the rear.", Mirajane said with a sweet smile holding Blood in a back arm hold.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"Um don't you think you should stop them like you did to him?", Lucy asks pointing to the fight.

"Don't worry, it's always like this around here. I just leave them alone.", Mirajane said with a cheerful smile. "Besides...", But she was interupted by Elfman crashing down on her. Elfman had his back on top of Mirajane's body as only her head was mainly visible. Lucy screamed as Mira added, still smiling, "It fun and good exercise."

Mirajane then pass out and what seems to be her 'soul' was floating out of her mouth. Lucy screams with fright, flailing her arms with tears coming out her eyes. "Don't die, Mirajane!"

Gray then crashes into Lucy. Natsu stands with a triumph smile on his face, twirling Gray's boxer in his hand. He chuckles evilly as Gray screams. "Give me back my underwear, jerk!"

Lucy screams seeing Gray completely naked. She places her hands to her eyes (although she was peeking through her fingers). Gray blinked for a bit and slides causally to Lucy who still had her eyes covered in embarrassment but jumps in fright as a naked Gray came her way. "Excuse me miss, can I please barrow your underwear?"

Lucy responds by sending Gray flying with a giant paper fan. "As if!"

Lucy was then grabbed by Loki who had the blonde celestial mage in his arms. "Those guys are troublesome, right?"

Loki was then punched by Elfman which cause Lucy to be drop to the ground. "Real men speak with their fist, Loke!"

Natsu then kicks Elfman away. "I told you to butt out!"

"Aye!", Happy agrees in pain.

"People, violence never solves anything.", Blood said trying to break up the fight. A glass bottle hits him to the head. Cana, Lucy and Happy slowly back away and hide behind the bar, knowing what's going to happen next.

"I'm sure we can talk things out.", Blood said ignoring the first strike, until a glass up and plate hits him to the head. "Why you little!"

Blood grabs Droy's neck and strangles him.

Seeing the fighting is starting to get out of control, especially with Blood now involve Cana decides to put an end to the fight.

"That's enough you guys. I suggest you knock it off, before it goes out of control.", Cana said, a card in her hand starts to glow blue as a green magic circle appear.

Gray place his fist and right hand together as what seem to be ice was forming along with a light blue magic circle. "Oh yeah?! Said's who?!"

Elfman roars as a purple magic circle appear in his hands as his arm as stones form around it.

Loki place a hand to his ring as a green magic circle appeared from the blue ring. "You punks can be such a nuisance."

Flames formed around Natsu's fists as he said with a confident smile on his face. "I'm for ya!"

 **FIRE DRAGON'S...**

"So the real fight starts!", Blood said as he cuts his hand, coating his blood on his scythes. He then connects his two scythes into a double-sided scythe and spins it real fast and a crimson magic circle appear in front of it.

Lucy and Happy screams in horror that Blood is going to launch one of his devastating attacks with them in the center.

"Protect me, Happy!", Lucy screams using Happy as a shield.

"NO! I'm too young to die!", Happy screams trying to escape.

Before Natsu, Gray, Elfman, Cana, Loki, Blood and the rest of the guild could start duking it out with magic, a large dark beast appeared and stomped his foot to the ground, his voice loud and booming. "Would you fools stop bickering like children!"

Lucy screams at the large beast. "He's huge!"

Everyone stops abruptly and look at the large titan. Lucy was shocked, that was quick and easy.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot you were still here, master", a girl wearing an elegant kimono said.

"That's alright, Erika.", the titan said, turning to the girl named Erika.

"Did you say master?!", Lucy shrieks.

 **...ROAR**

Natsu fires a burst of flame towards someone as he cannot stop in a middle of the process. Cana's, Lucy's, and Happy's jaw drops to the ground when they notice who the attack struck.

Natsu start to laugh with his eyes closed. "I launched my attack, while everyone else didn't! Victory is mine!"

"N... Na... Natsu... Look open your eyes.", Happy said shivering in terror.

Natsu opens his eyes and sees shadowed Blood covered in soot, a blood red aura surrounding him and lastly glowing angry red eyes.

"Oops...", was all Natsu can say with his eyes widened and sweating heavily.

"You bastard!", Blood yells in anger resuming his attack. "That hurt!"

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S TEMPEST**

Blood spins his double-bladed scythe so fast creating a blood tornado-like blast. Natsu is engulfed into the tornado and was sent flying through the wall and to the sky.

The titan takes notice of Lucy standing nearby. "Well, seems we've two new recruits."

"Yes, sir.", Lucy cowers.

The titan then began to slowly shrink down as a rush of power appeared around him while Lucy stared slack jawed. The Titan was now replaced by a short old man wearing an orange and blue elf hat, an orange coat, a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail mark in the front, matching orange shorts and brown elf shoes. He held out a hand to greet the celestial mage. "Nice to meet you two."

"That's an impressive magic.", Blood compliments shaking Makarov's hand.

"He's tiny!", Lucy said at once. "This little guy is really in charge here?"

"Of course he is.", Mirajane said. "Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master, Makarov."

"I can tell you're a strong wizard seeing how you've sent Natsu flying.", Makarov said to Blood. "And another Dragon Slayer at that."

This shock the entire guild, namely because they hear Blood announce his attack.

"Not only that, but he was sealed away 400 hundreds years ago and woke up the same time the Natsu's and Erika's dragon disappeared.", Cana adds up shocking the guild even further.

"Now, now people. We'll talk about this later first is an announcement.", Makarov said as he turns around, jumps high to the banister of the second floor railing, only to hit is with his head. He righted himself, clears his throat and speaks to the guild members.

"You've gone and done it again! You bunch of clods!", Makarov said, holding out a stack of papers to the guild. "Just take a look at how much paper work the Magic Council sent me this time!"

"Gray. Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in the town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried.", Makarov said reading the first page.

"But... Wouldn't it be worse it I were naked?", Gray asks.

"Then don't be naked in the first place.", Elfman said.

"Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said "Men are all about education," so...", Elfman tries to explain himself.

"Cana Alberona. Drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council."

"Ah, they found out...", Cana said blushing.

"Loki... Flirting with council member Elder Reiji's granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too."

"And Natsu...", Makarov said moping and sulking as Natsu crawls back to the guildhall full of injuries. "You destroyed the Devon Theif Family, but you also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the townspeople... Levelling a historical clock tower in Tully Village. Burning down a church in Freesia. Damaging parts of Lupinus Castle. Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operation. Destroying halp of Hargeon's port."

 _'Most of the articles covered in the magazine were done by Natsu, huh...'_ , Lucy thought.

"Alzack. Levy. Krov. Reedus. Bisca. Etc...", Makarov said shaking in anger. "Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher-ups mad at me!"

Everyone in the guild looked ashamed for themselves. The Magic Council hasn't liked the trouble Fairy Tail has caused over the years and the complaints keep coming from the trouble they cause.

Makarov then adds, the papers slowly igniting. "However. I say to heck with the council!" Makarov toss the flames away as Natsu leaps up to eat them. Lucy slightly gasp as the Guild Master continues on. The guild listens in.

"Now listen up! Any power that surpasses reason is still comes from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is a talent only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy in the natural world are in perfect sync! To perform magic one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus. It should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul. If all we do is worry about following rules then our magic will never progress. Don't let those fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in!" Everyone listen and smile to the master's speech, Lucy did so as well and smile to Mirajane. "Cause that's what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!"

The guild members all roared with agreement and placed their thumb and index finger high into the air. Lucy's smile was even brighter after the speech. This was the feeling, the reason she wanted to join Fairy Tail. Blood smiles as well remembering a similar speech from a powerful and influential man after his Dragon Slayer training 400 hundred years ago.

* * *

 _Later..._

After the speech was over and the mess cleared, Mirajane stamps a pink Fairy Tail mark on the back Lucy's right hand.

"There. Now you're an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild.', Mirajane said happily as Lucy eyes her new mark. As Lucy goes to show Natsu and Happy, Blood walks forward and removes his visor. Mirajane notice his eyes are heavily scarred although it's didn't bother his vision to see. She then stamps the crimson Fairy Tail mark on Blood's forehead, before Blood puts his visor back on.

"Is it true that you're from 400 hundred years ago?", Mira asks.

"Yeah, during the time of war and all that. Just then a large flash of light and then poof I find myself in his era.", Blood explains sitting down. "I'm not use to this peace thing, since me and my comrades were bred and trained for war. I'm also out of sync with the current timeline."

"Well then I'll tell you how things go in this timeline.", Mira said

"How come my dad hasn't come back yet?", a young boy's voice asks the drinking master catching the two's attention.

Makarov stops drinking to face the source of the voice. Natsu looks to where the same was too.

"You're starting to work my nerves, Romeo. You're a wizards's son, have faith in your father and wait patiently for him."

"But, sir! He told me he'd be back in three days and he's been for over a week now!" Romeo retorts.

Lucy looks to the conversation going on with Romeo and Makarov with Blood sitting next to her, along with Mirajane who just kept cleaning the plate she was holding.

"If I remember correctly, he took a job on Mt. Hakobe.", Makarov replies.

"That's right and it's not far from here, so why won't somebody go look for him!", the young boy exclaims.

"Listen, kid! Your old man's a wizard and like every other wizards in this guild he can take care of himself. Now go home, have some milk and cookies, and wait!"

Romeo grunts in anger and with one left hook, punches the guild master in the face. "Jerk!"

Makarov comes crashing to the ground as Romeo runs crying out of the guild. "I hate you all!", he cries as he was out of sight.

"That was a bit harsh.", Lucy said softly.

"I know it sounds that the master doesn't care, be he really is worried.", Mirajane said to Lucy.

Lucy jumps slightly at a crashing boom. A fist was punched at the Request Board and it was from Natsu himself. The pink haired Dragon Slayer walks away from it.

"What're you think your doing?! You almost broke the board, Natsu!", Nab exclaims.

Natsu didn't pay him any mind and walks away, Happy following him, until...

"Why you little!", Blood shouts straggling Natsu to the neck scolding him for breaking something for no reason.

Lucy sweat-drops at the sight.

Nab walks up to Makarov and speaks with him.

"I don't know about this, master. He's going to try and find Macao.", Nab said.

"When is that kid ever gonna grow up?", Krov said.

"Who knows? Going after Macao isn't going to do anything except hurt his pride.", Nab answers.

"Remember Nab, we can't choose another's path. Let him be.", the master said, a bandage now on his nose, watching Natsu apologizing before being released by Blood. Natsu then continues off, but in a faster pace fearing that Blood might find or make another excuse to strangle him again.

"Why did Natsu get so upset?", Lucy asked.

"Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common.", Mirajane said.

"Huh?", Lucy said, turning back around to Mirajane.

"I believe he sees himself in Romeo. All of us Fairy Tail mages have own issues of some sort. Either its scars, pain, or suffering.", Mira said tonelessly.

Outside in the setting sun, Romeo was wiping the tears off his face as he felt a hand on his head. He looks up and saw Natsu passing him by, a serious determined face he now had.

* * *

 _Sometime after Lucy left following Natsu and Happy..._

Blood was standing in front of the Request Board for at least an hour and hasn't picked anything.

"What's with the new guy?", Niggy asks.

"Probably haven't found a good job yet. At that rate he'll become another Nab.", Krov said and the two laugh. ***BANG*** The two notice a bullet hole between them and freaks.

"My finger slipped.", Blood said pointing his revolver at them without looking.

"Yeah, right!"

"That was on purpose!"

"Is there a problem, Blood?", Makarov asks walking to the Dragon Slayer.

"I'm not familiar with these types of jobs.", Blood said still looking at the board. "Finding things, breaking curses, reading a horoscope."

"Ho ho ho! Not surprising, since you came from a time of war when humans and mages were at their strongest.", Makarov chuckles. "I can tell you're a strong wizard, you all these jobs would just be a run in a park."

Makarov then and stroking his chin thinking of something. He then smiles.

"Well, why not? Mirajane, what S-Class jobs do we have? Not the ones on the second floor though.", Makarov asks hearing that shocks everyone in the guild. The master is giving a new guy an S-Class job?

"Let's see.", Mirajane said picking up a small book and skimming thru the pages. "Here's one, it's fairly new so it shouldn't be that difficult."

Mirajane shows the job to both Makarov and Blood.

 **Title: Town Liberation**

 **Reward: 5,000,000 J**

 **Description: A camp of bandits have teamed up with a Dark Guild Blood Diamond and has taken up shop in our town. The bandits are hunting for treasure in a cave nearby, while Blood Diamond is searching for an ancient magical artifact.**

"That's sounds about right.", Makarov said accepting the paper. "Elfman, Erika, Wakaba, and Laki! I need you all here!"

The four walks to the master.

"Now listen up. As you are well aware Blood here is taking a S-Class job, which will also serves as a test to see if he is worthy to be S-Class. You five will observe and evaluate. You'll only interfere if he's in danger understand?"

"Now that's a surprise, master. This is the first time you let someone take an alternative route to become S-Class.", Wakaba said.

"From what I can sense, his magic power is equal of Laxus' so it's only fair I give his a test.", Makarov said as Laki looks at the request.

"It's not far from here. It's at least a day worth of walking.", Laki said.

* * *

 _Later..._

The five walk across Magnolia to head for town.

"So you're a Blood Dragon Slayer, that sounds scary.", Wakaba said.

"They are, Blood Dragons are part of the Phantasm Dragon Tribes, among the highest of the Dragon Clans.", Blood explains.

"So they're stronger than the tribes Igneel and Flora are from?", Laki asks.

"Flora?", Blood asks.

"Oh, that's right. You didn't know. Erika is a Dragon Slayer too and just like Natsu her dragon disappeared seven years ago as well.", Laki explains.

"Unfortunately her powers were sealed away by a mage. While she still have magic, she just can't use them anymore.", Elfman said sadly.

Erika looks down looking like she's going to cry.

"Is it alright if I can take a look at her?", Blood asks confusing the group.

Blood walks over to Erika and place his hand on her forehead and closes his eyes.

"I see now...", Blood said letting go. "The spell used on you is called **Eternal Seal**."

"Eternal Seal?", Erika questions.

"It's a spell made specifically to seal away Slayer-Type magic forever, fortunately for you I can break the seal.", Blood explains shocking everyone.

"What?! You can?!", they all shout at once.

"Calm down, I can only break the seal to the point Erika can use her basic attacks. The rest of seal requires breaking using someone I know, but need to find. is it alright with you?", Blood asks.

"Yes, please! Even if its a bit of my powers I would love to have them back!", Erika exclaims in happiness.

"Alright, just stand still and everyone else stand back.", Blood said as he taps Erika to the forehead. Just then a five layer circle comes out of her body. Blood place his palm at the center of the circle and concentrates. The first two outer layers of the circle breaks, while the rest returns to Erika's body. "There that should do it."

Elfman, Laki and Wakaba were amazed at what they saw. No one, not even the master was able to break the seal yet Blood did, albeit partially.

"From what I saw the layers of the circle represents the level of magic it sealed away. The outside to inside goes by weakest to strongest.", Wakaba deduce. "It's not perfect, but at least Erika can use her magic again."

"Thank you!", Erika cries in tears of joy hugging Blood. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Don't mention it. My dragon father, Peta once told me this.", Blood said.

"Magic... It's unique power and abilities are defined by it's mage. A mage is able to to harness the magic by forming a synergistic unit. Magic is born with it's mage and dies with it's mage. That is the existence of magic."

"That's that a nice word of advice.", Wakaba said, while Elfman dies how manly it is while Laki hands him a hankerchief.

"What is your dragon like?", Erika asks curiously.

"Well..."

* * *

Flashback...

"Call me daddy.", Peta said to the toddler Blood.

"Peta."

"Daddy"

"Peta."

"Daddy!"

"Da... da... da..."

"Yes?"

"Dummer!", Blood said before laughing.

"Why you little...", Peta shouts makes human size hands out of blood and strangles Blood.

* * *

Peta strangles ten year old Blood, while Flora lands behind him. 

"Peta, you're going to late for the meeting with Belserion.", Flora said stopping Peta.

"Alright, while I'm gone boy you think about what you did!", Peta said to Blood.

"Um, what did I do?", Blood asks gasping for air.

"You uh... Why you little...", Peta goes back to strangling Blood. "You need a reason for strangling, do you..."

Flora sighs in defeat and flies away leaving the two alone.

* * *

"What's the big deal with dragons?", Blood asks the other dragons, among them Igneel, Flora, Belserion, Metalicana, Weisslogia, and Skiadrum. "I heard Gods are much stronger."

Unfortunately for Blood, Peta enters the chamber and heard the whole thing.

"Blood! You promised you'd stop making that comparison!", Peta shouts strangling Blood. "Per our agreement!"

* * *

Peta was in front of a Comminucation Lacrima talking to Grandeeny, until it fuzzes out.

"This is the Mechon Empire. We have come in billions with anti-dragon weapons. Resistance is useless!"

Peta screams believe that it's another invasion. He flies to the chamber to warn Belserion, but stops when he sees Blood in his room talking to the communication lacrima.

"We have captured your leader! His magic was delicious!", Blood said trying not to laugh unaware that Peta was behind him and found out he was tricked.

"Why you little...", Peta strangles Blood again.

* * *

"Alright boy! What kind of work have you done here?!", Peta demands from Blood after seeing his test results finding them perfect. "Copy off another kid? Pay attention to take notes?"

Blood smiles.

"Well take note of this!", Peta strangles Blood again.

* * *

"You think Grandeeney and Flora will ever like me?", Peta asks Blood.

"They prefer Metalicana and Igneel over you.", Blood said.

"Why you little...", Peta strangles Blood.

* * *

Peta was walking along side the twenty year old Blood after completing his Dragon Slayer training.

"I'm proud of you, boy. You're now a true dragon slayer.", Peta said.

The two stop when they see a dragon attacking some kids, on a stage.

"Oh my god! He's attacking all the kids!", both Peta and Blood shouts.

The dragon or rather, his actor using transformation magic, gasp in shock as Peta charge straight towards them.

"Why you little... I...", Peta tackles the dragon actor. "...got you!" Peta starts beating him up.

"Ow! Ow!", the actor said in pain.

Flashback ends...

* * *

After finishing his story Elfman, Erika, Wakaba and Laki were disturbed and sweat-drops.

"He sounds... interesting.", Erika said trying to find the right word.

"Well then now that story time is time too...", Blood sees a Vulcan in front of some children in front of a toy store and gasps. "Oh my god! He's scaring the kids!"

"No Blood wait! That's a...", Wakaba said trying to stop him.

"Why you little...", Blood jumps the Vulcan actor and starts beating him up.

"It looks like even a dragon parent can be a bad influence.", Laki said.

"Let's grabs him and go before they report this to the Magic Council.", Elfman said dragging Blood away.

Erika apologizes to the mortified kids and tell them to forget what they saw.

* * *

 **Please review...**

* * *

 **Guild Studies**

Makarov sits on the bar table with an Archive screen behind him.

"Greetings, and welcome to Guild Studies. In this chapter we'll be talking about guilds and what type are there.", Makarov said.

"Guilds is a type of organization in Fiore and other parts of the world, characterized by a member base and common trade. The purpose of a guild is to obtain and disseminate job requests to the members of the guild."

"The guilds are divided into three different branches; Legal, Dark, and Independent. There are many types of guilds from magic, merchant, mercenary, treasure hunter, workmen, combat, industrial and even bandit guilds. Each with different purposes. The magic guilds are the most popular and well known of the guilds. In general, guilds are formed for individuals to take Jobs and earn Jewels and other rewards."

"For now lets talk about the magic guilds. As it's name implies only mages are allowed to enter this type of guild, although it did brought up a protest from normal people who wanted to join, thus the Magic Council made a special rule. Should the non-mage be able to hold their own or defeat a mage of the guild they're joining then they have the right to join."

"So far such to thing hasn't happened, but who knows after seeing Blood maybe someone will prove their worth.", Makarov said drinking a beer. He turn to the screen and spits out the drink after seeing Blood beating up a mascot. "Well at least he's not destroying any buildings.", Makarov laughs nervously.


	5. Chapter 4 - Another Dragon Slayer

**NOTE: The Fire Dragon, Monkey, and Bull episode and the DAYBREAK arc is pretty much the same as it went on the anime. Instead during those episodes I'm putting more focus on the other characters and my OC.**

* * *

 _In a cave near the town..._

"Hey have you heard? The people from the town have called for Fairy Tail to get rid of us.", one of the bandits said.

"Ha! Let them try! They'll need someone like Laxus or Mystogan to take us on, especially with our secret weapon.", a dark mage said turning to a man sitting on a crate. The man draws out two revolvers, and blows into the chambers. "The Dragon Slayer from 400 hundred years ago will be more than a match for them."

The said dragon slayer picks up a grenade, unclips it and swallows it whole.

"But just to be safe, we'll need some hostages."

* * *

 _Later..._

The Fairy Tail members are in the campsite the townspeople are, but to find it deserted.

"Are you sure this is the right place?", Blood asks. "There's no one here."

"This has to be the place.", Wakaba said looking at the map. "We followed the route to the teeth!"

"What do you think happened?", Laki asks.

"Hey, I found this!", Elfman said handing Blood a note.

"I you even want to free the hostages you are to ten million jewels by noon and leave this area.", Blood reads.

"Ten million jewels?!", Wakaba exclaims.

"By noon?! That's impossible!", Laki said.

"That is so unmanly!", Elfman shouts in rage.

"What can we do?", Erika said.

Blood sits on a crate to think he then spots something in front of him and smiles.

"I have an idea, but I'll need you're help on this.", Blood said, but stops when he sense something. "But before I get to that, why don't you show yourself you little spy.", Blood said picking up an stick and throws it to a tree.

"Ow!", a voice of a boy cries out as he falls off the tree.

"A kid?", Erika said looking at the fallen boy.

* * *

 _Later..._

The kid dumps a bunch of items and money in front of the Fairy Tail guild members.

"You can have them! Take your pick!", the boy said.

"What's all this?", Elfman asks.

"This is a nice looking pipe.", Wakaba said observing it.

"This is the finest silk I have ever seen.", Erika said unrolling one.

"That's alot of valuable items for just a kid to have.", Laki said.

"You done choosing?!", the kid asks. "Good, then consider yourself hired!"

"What do you mean 'hired'?", Blood asks confused.

"You all came under the request sent to Fairy Tail, didn't you?", the kid said. "So I want you to live up to your reputation. You're working for me now to get rid of the bandits and Blood Diamonds!"

"Wait a minute, don't tell me the one who sent the request was...", Laki said piecing everything together.

"That's right, it was me!", the kid said. "And my name is Tony Junelle."

"Junelle? Isn't that one of the richest family in all of Fiore?", Erika asks.

"That's right, but it can't be true. From what I was told these people are well rather ugly..", Laki answers.

"Guess that makes him a black sheep of the family. A good black sheep.", Wakaba jokes.

"I'm right here you know.", Tony said annoyed.

Blood walks over to Tony and bonk him to the head.

"What'd you do that for?!"

"If you want to hire us, then tell us how this mess happened in the first place.", Blood said.

* * *

Flashback...

"You see the people of this town discovered a cave hidden in plane sight with Mirage Magic making it look like an ordinary part of the mountain. One of the villagers fell inside by accident when trying to lean on it and inside the cave were ancient ruins. There they found a vast trove of treasure, but what's even shocking is that that trove is only a small portion of the total in the ruins."

"Unfortunately word spread fast and bandits and Blood Diamond came of our village. I tried to scare them off they telling them that I was part of Fairy Tail, only to be tossed aside and took the others prisoners. After that I decided to call for help."

* * *

"I can see why you call yourself a Fairy Tail member just to scare them off, but you can't just use our guild name for that.", Wakaba said lighting up his pipe. Tony looks down in shame. "But it is brave of you, I'll give you that."

"A real man!", Elfman cheers. "Even though using our name is bad of course."

"What's the problem with other people using the guild name?", Blood whispers to Laki. Laki whispers to Blood about how Moulin Rouge and Bora abused the name.

"They what?! You monster!", Blood shouts in rage strangling Tony.

"Calm down, he didn't tarnish it by doing something bad.", Elfman said restraining Blood.

"Yeah, I'm sure we can overlook this just this once.", Wakaba said.

* * *

 _Later in front of the cave..._

The bandits and dark mages all wait as Blood and Erika comes is into sight.

"I can see you got some brains.", the bandit leader said. "Now show me the money."

Blood tosses the bag to the leader. The leader opens the bag and smiles at the money inside.

"I know him, that's Conrad Donner the leader of the bandits and the on next to him is Drax, Guild Master of Blood Diamond.", Erika explains.

"I brought you the money, now release the towns people!", Blood demands.

"Heh! We made no such promise, but since you brought the money how about this? You face our champion and if you win we'll release the townspeople.", Drax said.

"Should have known, but I do hope you have someone strong cause I dislike fighting weaklings.", Blood said.

"Oh, he's tough alright!", Drax said. "Hey, Ian! Get out here!"

 _'Ian? Could it be him?'_ , Blood thought in wonder as he hears foot steps approaching.

What appears to be a ladies man wearing a black leather jacket armed with two revolvers and several explosives on his belt. Both he and Blood widen their eyes in shock upon seeing each other.

"Blood?"

"Ian"

"You two know each other?", Erika asks.

"Know each other? We're comrades-in-arms 400 hundred years ago.", Blood explains. "I see you were sealed as well."

"Yeah, but these guys freed me.", Ian said. "Unfortunately, even though they're crooks I must owe them a dept of gratitude for freeing me. Once they get everything in that cave I'm free to go as I please. Sorry, Blood but it looks like we have to fight."

 **The Bullet Hero**

 **Ian Yorkland**

"Heh! Well it's been a long time since we last sparred. Let's see how much we improved starting with this.", Blood said talking a deep breathe with Ian doing the same. Erika widen her eyes in shocking knowing what they are doing.

"No way, don't tell me that pretty boy is..."

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S ROAR**

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S ROAR**

Blood fires a vortex of blood out of his mouth, while Ian fires a large ball of energy which explodes on contact with the blood vortex.

"An Exploding Dragon Slayer?", Erika exclaims in shock.

"I see you've been keeping in shape.", Blood said drawing his scythes.

"You too, but then again I wouldn't call you 'King' I you got weak.", Ian jokes drawing his revolvers and fire explosive shots.

 **BLOOD GUN**

Blood points his index and middle fingers of his right hand like a gun and fires crystallized blood from his fingertips. Ian responds by firing his revolvers blocking every shots.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S TEMPEST**

Blood spins his double-bladed scythe at a fast pace, creating a blood tornado-like blast towards Ian.

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S WALL**

Ian place his hand on the ground and creates wall of explosion to block the attack. Blood jumps through the smoke and attacks Ian with his two scythes. Ian jumps up high avoiding the strikes, summon several daggers and throws them at Blood.

Blood spins his scythe in an attempt to deflect the blades, but to his surprise they all went around and stabs him to the back.

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S EXPLOSION**

The daggers on Blood's the explodes engulfing Blood. Erika watches in horror as Blood's blood splatters all over the place.

The bandits and dark mages all laugh at the sight.

"He never stood a chance at the beginning.", Conrad laughs.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S NEEDLES**

Ian reacted instantaneously and jumps as the blood splattered on the ground transform into spikes piercing upwards.

"I see you've mastered you're Blood Dragon Slayer intangibility.", Ian said clearly impressed as the blood spikes change back into liquid and reform back into Blood.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S BLOOD BODY**

"Yeah, but it's kind of irritating.", Blood said fixing his neck.

The bandits and dark mages were appalled at what they just witness. The man just regenerated after having his body blown up.

 _'Regeneration?'_ , Erika thought. _'No, it's different. Before the daggers exploded Blood transformed his body into blood decreasing the damage done to him and then took advantage of his blood being splattered to launch an area attack.'_

"Let's see you handle this.", Ian said placing his hand in front of him and blows black powder in the area.

"I haven't see that before. A new move?", Blood asks.

"You're not the only one who can do a range attack.", Ian said. Blood smells the air and recognize what the black powder is.

"Wait, this is... gunpowder!", Blood exclaims in shock as the gunpowder floating in the air covers the entire area, this of course shocks the bandits, dark mages and Erika as well.

"Wait! Did he say gunpowder?!"

"Don't tell me Ian is going to blow it up!"

"That's crazy there's enough powder to blow up the entire area!"

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CONGEAL DOME**

Blood slit his wrists and use his blood to creates a dome covering himself, Erika, and Taka.

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S FIREFLY**

The gunpowder floating in the area starts glowing yellow.

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S IGNITE**

The gunpowder then explodes creating a massive explosion in the area.

* * *

Inside one of the caves hidden entrances are Wakaba, Laki, Elfman, and Tony. The group stopped for a moment when the cave starts shaking.

"Oh, man sounds like something just blew up!", Elfman exclaims.

"I just hope Blood and Erika are okay. Whoever he's fighting is no pushover.", Laki said.

"Relax, once we get the hostages free and tell Blood about it, he'll finally go full force.", Wakaba said.

"I'll admit this is a clever plan. The bandits and Blood Diamond knew that we were coming, but not know how many which gave us an advantage. While most of the members focus on Blood and Erika, we sneak into the cave through on of the alternate entrances and free the hostages.", Laki said.

* * *

The smoke clears up and many of the bandits and dark mages lies unconscious due the explosion. Ian looks ahead and sees the blood dome breaking apart, fortunately Blood, Erika and Taka comes out unscathed.

Ian then picks up a sword and takes a bite of it.

"He's eating a metal sword! I thought he's an Exploding Dragon Slayer!", Erika exclaims.

"He is it's just that Exploding Dragons are an unique class of dragons. Unlike most dragon's who consume the element they wield very few dragon's are capable of consuming other elements. In Exploding Dragon's case they can not only consume explosives and explosions, but also fire, air, metal, poison, and probably others.", Blood explains. "The drawback is that they cannot rejuvenates or enhances their abilities. Only change the properties of the explosive capabilities."

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S FRAG ROAR**

Ian release a metal sphere from his mouth.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CRYSTAL**

Blood coagulate his blood into a stone-size crystal and tosses it to the metal sphere. Upon impact the metal sphere explodes firing shrapnel all over the place.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CLOTTING**

The blood flowing Blood's veins all harden into crystal a second before the shrapnel reaches him. They all bounce off harmlessly before the blood changes back into liquid. Blood breathes heavily due to the side effect of using the spell.

 _'Clotting may provide a powerful defense when unable to dodge or use his defensive spells, but it also stops the heart when using it on the entire body.'_ , Erika though after seeing Blood breathing heavily. _'It's like holding your breathe. Blood timed it very well to use it at the right moment.'_

She then turns to Ian. _'To think there is a dragon slayer capable of consuming other elements beside it's own. Fortunately they cannot increase their power or recovering their magical power, however it is still frightening. It also appears that he can also only consume certain types, if the idea is the same as how explosives are use then the elements he can consume is fire, air, metal, poison, smoke, lightning, sound, and light. Not only that it appears he can only use one attack per element he consumed.'_

Ian picks up another metal sword and was about to eat it up, but Blood moves in and kicks the blade out of Ian's hand. Ian retaliates be drawing his revolver and fires an explosive blast ending Blood crashing to a tree.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR**

Ian widen his eyes as a pillar of flames blast towards him. He quickly grabs a water bomb and throws it putting out the fire before it reaches him.

"Now that's a new one. I see you have some new blood tasted.", Ian said impressed. Erika however simply face fault.

"That was Fire Dragon Slayer Magic! How on earth can you use that?", Erika exclaims completely confused.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Ian is not the only one who's unique.", Blood said wiping his mouth. "My Blood Dragon Slayer power is also capable copying other peoples magic, even dragon slayers, so long as I took a taste of the blood. The downside is that I must use twice to three times the original magical power to use them and as for Dragon Slayer Magic I may use the spells, but I can't consume the elements or have resistance to them."

Blood then coughs out smoke. "Ugh! That'll take getting use to."

The two then resume fighting, while Erika watches in amazement and a little terrified.

 _'Incredible! This is the power of the Dragon Slayers from 400 years ago, who trained from birth to their maturity. Both Flora and Igneel trained me and Natsu in just a few years compared to them and our strength difference is great.'_ , Erika thought seeing herself nothing more than a shadow to them. _'Wait! Blood said he can copy magic! Is it possible he copied Flower Dragon Slayer Arts as well? If so he could teach me some of the spells Flora was unable to teach me herself. Wait come to think of it!'_

* * *

Flashback...

"Erika, if something were to happen to me I fear it may be long before your training.", Flora said to a young Erika.

"Please, mother don't say that!", Erika said tearing up.

"Fear not child, for I will always be with you, but if something were to happen to me you are to find a certain dragon slayer who will complete your training.", Flora said comforting Erika. "Promise me that you'll find him."

"I... I promise.", Erika cries.

Later on July 7, X777 the Flower Dragon Flora has disappeared.

Flashback ends...

* * *

 **SCATTERING PETAL: FLOWER DRAGON'S PETAL STORM**

"Aw crap!", Ian shouts as he is surrounded by cherry blossom petals.

 _'A Flower Dragon Secret Art! I've seen Flora used it once. Even through they are just petals they are sharp as knifes and can cut through any defenses and defeat multiple enemies in the surrounding area at once.'_ , Erika thought witnessing Blood using the move. She however notice how exhausted Blood is as well.

 **BIG BANG: FULL BODY EXPLOSION**

Ian crosses his arms and bends his knees as his body glows brightly. Then there was a massive explosion which blows away the petals before they could make their strike. The blast was so powerful that it blew away several bandits and dark mages into the air. Erika was completely shock by the power of the attack. It's much more powerful that the attack he used with the gunpowder, she however notice that Ian was somewhat battered showing her that the spell also harms the user, but not as much as the foes.

 _'If this keeps up they may both die.'_ , Erika thought in concern deciding to move in, but stops when she sees someone by Conrad and Drax.

"Boy, now that's a shocker.", Wakaba said standing between Conrad and Drax shocking the two crooks. "Never thought I see another dragon slayer."

"What the?! Where did you came from?!", Conrad shouts in surprise.

"Huh? Oh me, I came from that cave freeing the hostages inside.", Wakaba answers pointing to the cave. Ian's ears twitch overhearing the conversation. Both Laki and Elfman walks out of the cave followed by the townspeople and Tony.

"Sorry, Blood we had to take out all of the guys inside just to get the free.", Elfman apologizes.

"But don't worry, since this isn't really interfering with your test your still good to go.", Laki said.

"Hey...", Ian said glaring at Conrad and Drax. "What's this I hear about hostages and slaves? I was told it was only you guys who were doing the digging."

"Now, now Ian...", Conrad said nervously.

"We can explain...", Drax said trying to diffuse the situation.

"You know what happens when someone breaks the bond of trust with me. Such a betrayal is a serious crime which demands retribution!", Ian said in rage. "Consider my dept with you over!"

The bandits and Blood Diamond members gets scared as now they must deal with two dragon slayers.

"Ready to team up?", Ian asks Blood.

"Thought you never ask.", Blood answers.

Conrad suddenly snaps out his fear when he realize something, both Ian and Blood are exhausted and injured.

"Why are you guys being scaredy cats?!", Conrad shouts. "They're both tired and wounded! They should be easy picking now!"

Hearing that the bandits and dark mages charge at the two.

"Hah! Compared to what we've gone thru in the Dragon War and Mechon War these wounds are nothing.", Ian states. "Here's a little warning before this fight I've touched most of your weapons."

"Huh?"

 **BIG BANG: MULTI-DETONATION**

The weapons on the bandits and dark mages hands suddenly glows and explodes.

 **BLOODLINE INHERITANCE: BODY PUPPET**

"Hey! What going on?!"

"I can't control my body!"

"Now hit yourself in the face!", Blood said moving his fingers. The crooks punch their face real hard knocking themselves out.

"You bastard!", Conrad roars swinging a large mallet at Blood, but Blood effortlessly stops it with a finger.

"Nice hammer, I don't think I got one of those. I'll take it!", Blood said kicking Conrad to the mountain wall forcing him to left of the hammer. "Another item in my collection."

"Be warned my magic is great and powerful that you'll...", before Drax could finish Ian sends him crashing with an exploding kick.

"You talk too much.", Ian said in annoyance.

Everyone watching the fight was totally appalled. Two mages just wiped out a guild of bandits and dark mages in just five minutes.

"That's something only Laxus and Gildarts are capable of!", Elfman exclaims. "Although Gildarts can do it faster."

"I say he and his friend are S-Class material.", Wakaba compliment.

"Looks like we have another dragon slayer in our guild.", Laki said with a smile.

"At least they didn't destroy anything.", Erika said.

* * *

 _Later in the morning..._

"Did they leave us already?", one of Tony's friends asks.

"Yes.", Tony answers looking at the direction where Magnolia is. "I didn't get to thank them properly."

With the Fairy Tail members and their new member Ian they were walking down the down back to Magnolia.

"That was nice job. Not only did we get the reward from Tony we also got 10% of the treasure and the magical artifact that Blood Diamond was looking for.", Wakaba said carrying a sack of gold.

"Not a nice hefty bonus.", Blood said riding on a boar pulling a cart load of goods.

"Hey, what's in that cart?!", Elfman asks.

"Well, I mentioned to that Junelle guy that I wouldn't be opposed to telling townspeople that his son acted with tremendous bravery and for some reason he gave me these gifts, just to keep quiet.", Blood answers.

"You blackmailed him into it, didn't you!", Wakaba exclaims.

"Does he always pull stunts like this?", Erika asks Ian.

"Only on rich jerks.", Ian answers.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be a mage and join Fairy Tail.", Tony said.

* * *

 **Please review...**

* * *

 **Fairy Omake... AYE!**

Blood and Ian were having a conversation in the break lounge.

"Have you heard? The author is giving the antagonists OP characters.", Ian said.

"I don't blame him, reading several fanfics of good guys having OP characters annoys him as it makes the fight too short and less interesting unless it OP vs OP. He sure likes having strong villains.", Blood said.

"I don't mind. I could use some challenge.", Ian said just the a guy enters a room.

"Greetings, I'm an OP character who's going to join Fairy Tail and can beat Zeref and Acnologia in one hit!", the man declares. Both Blood and Ian look at each other.

They later drag a garbage bag dripping in blood and tosses it into the incinerator. Just then another man walks in.

"Excuse me, I'm an OP character for the villains I was wondering if you can tell me where I can apply."

"He in!", Blood and Ian said with their thumbs up.

"Time for me to become an OP character!", Natsu cheers only to receive a glare from the bloodied Ian and Blood.

"Did I say OP character? I meant me just being me.", Natsu said sweating nervously before walking away.

Naruto then enters.

"Leave or die!", both Blood and Ian said menacingly. Naruto runs away.


	6. Chapter 5 - The Wizard in Armor

_In the Fairy Tail Guild Hall..._

"Hey Mira, three beers over this way, if you please!", A male's voice was heard saying.

"Coming!", Mira said carrying a tray of beers and smiling.

"So when are you and I are going on a date, Mira?", Wakaba asks smoking. Puffs of smoke came out of his pipein shapes of hearts.

"Would you leave her alone!", Laki said.

"Wakaba, there's one small problem...", Mira starts summoning a purple magic circle in front of her face. Pink puffs of smoke explodes near her, covering her. As it clears, she look like a different person. "You already have a wife.", Mira finishes.

"I hate it when you do that!", Wakaba said standing up.

"That geezer is at again.", Ian sighs his arm around Cana. "This keeps up I won't even have a date in peace."

"Join the club. I wish they let me drink in peace.", Cana said, taking a sip from her mug.

 _'How the hell did that guy get a hold of Cana?'_ , Macao thought in wonder.

A bunch of dishes are thrown in the air landing perfectly on the table in front of the mages.

"Alright!"

"Never thought Blood would be a great cook!"

"The food from the other side of the world is incredible!"

"Yeah, he and Ian are nicest S-Class members we ever have aside from Mira, Erika, and Gildarts."

* * *

After returning to Fairy Tail, Makarov received the results from Elfman, Laki, Wakaba and Erika and was completely shocked at what he was told. He was even more shocked when Blood and Ian told him that they are novices compared to many others 400 years ago, causing him to question just how powerful those 'many others' are?

Despite the shock, Makarov smiles at the achievement and promoted Blood and Ian to S-Class. Natsu, who just returned from his DAYBREAK job protested and fought only to get beat up easily by both Blood and Ian.

* * *

Natsu's face is on the table pouting. "Can't believe they got S-Class in just a day, plus I've got to find another job."

"Aye! We're running out of food money.", Happy said eating his fish.

"If we'd taken the 200,000,000 million jewels we'd be sitting pretty.", Lucy said. "But I can't let myself forget that rent is gonna be due next week. I guess I better find work two."

"Oh that reminds me. Mira, catch.", Blood said throwing Mira a card and a key.

"What's this?", Mira asks.

"That's a call card to summon my home and a key for the door.", Blood said.

"Come to think of it where are you and Ian living anyway?", Macao asks.

"Glad you ask.", Blood said pulling another call card and activates it. A door then appears in the middle of the guild surprising everyone.

"Neat, isn't it. Our dragon parents gave it to us as a place to stay and hide as it resides in a different dimension.", Blood said turning off the card. "So if you need us, just call."

"This will be very useful indeed.", Mira said.

"Lucy stares at the request board, thinking carefully. "Looking for a magic bracelet... Dispel the magic on this cursed cane... Fortune Telling using Astrology. A Monster Hunt in a volcano?"

"There sure are a lost of things wizards are requested to do.", Lucy comments staring at the board. Nab was next to her. Mira walks onto the screen.

"Well let me know if you find one you're interested in taking on.", she said. "The master is off at a conference, so I'm covering for him." Mira said with a wave of her hand.

"What kind of conference?", Lucy asks.

"One for guild masters, every once is a while they get together to talk about the state of things. It's like the Magic Council, but not.", Mira explains before turning to Reedus behind her. "Excuse me, Reedus. Can I borrow a Light Pen?"

"Oui." Reedus replies as he reach into his pocket and hands Mira the pen.

Taking the pen Mira starts drawing in the air. "The council, Era, is the most powerful organization of the magical world. It's only one step below the government." Mirajane explains as she draws a diagram in the air. "There are ten members, and it's their job to enforce all magical rules and regulations. If a wizard breaks a magic law, they would be tried by the council. Then, there are the different Guild Master Leagues, local groups who work together, and then the individual masters. It's their job to pass on decrees of the council and work with other guild masters, keeping us all together, which is a pretty stressful job."

"Wow, I would never have though all the guilds were connected like that.", Lucy said looking deep in thought.

"Well, it's important that we all work together otherwise the system would fall apart.", Mira said with a smile looking to Lucy who didn't notice Natsu sneaking up behind her.

He lit his finger on fire like a candle close to Lucy and spoke in a scary tone. "And then the guys in black would show up!", Natsu said grinning evilly making Lucy jump.

"Don't do that!", Lucy screams, scared out of her wits.

Mira raises her finger. "Seriously, though, the guys Natsu mentioned exist. They're called the Dark Guilds and they aren't a part of any league, out of choice, that's so they can take on all the illegal tasks. Magical crimes such as spying, espionage, kidnapping, and even assassination requests"

"They sound dangerous.", Lucy said shivering a little scared.

"They are and it's the duty of the legal guilds to root out the dark guilds and turn them over to the magic council. Normally it's a group effort where a large guild or many guilds band together to subdue the dark guild and hand them over to the magic council for trial. That's why both Blood and Ian was given an immediate promotion when they took out a full dark guild and bandit guild."

* * *

Lucy blinks. "Woah, just those two! When it would normally take multiple guilds to do the task. No wonder the master promoted them on their first day.", Lucy said both she look to Blood and then Ian. _'Was my father ever this powerful or even more so?'_

Then another thought came to Mira's as she turn to Lucy. "Hey Lucy, did you ever notice that both Ian and Blood have been looking at Erika for some time?"

"Now that you mention it yeah? I even heard he broke some of the seals on Erika, just after he learned that she was a Flower Dragon Slayer.", Lucy said.

"Curiousity is not a crime, but you must do well not to dwell in someone's past.", Ian said between the two girls surprising them. "I will tell you this, but you must not tell Erika about this. That is only something only we can do."

"So what is your sudden interest with Erika?", Mira asks. "Is it because she's a dragon slayer?"

"Not just a dragon slayer, but a second of the kind. She became one after her predecessor, the first, died. And she was our friend.", Ian said sadly before he walks. "That's all I can say."

"It looks like her death was a traumatizing experience for them.", Lucy said sadly watching Ian walk to Blood.

Mira frowns also understanding. "Yes, memories of lost loved ones can often be painful.", Mira said remembering her younger self seeing Lisanna disappear in front of her

Natsu then jumps out of his seat and blinks. "Hey yeah, I want a rematch with Blood and Ian!", he said excitedly before he runs over to the two to get the fight started, only to be stopped by a hand from a sitting Gray.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.", Gray said looking serious, "The two of them together wiped you out pretty bad and even if you fight just one of them you're a goner. I mean they pretty much have abilities to somewhat counter your Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.", Gray said before taking a drink.

Natsu looks to him with a twitching eyebrow. "If you think they're so tough, then why don't you challenge them then?"

Gray gets up and says, "Do I look like I have a death wish? Besides, I don't know the full capability of their magic. There's a high chance that they're just as powerful as Laxus or Mystogan. You seriously need your ears checked!"

"Here they go again.", Happy said watching them bicker.

Loke then flirst with Lucy, but after seeing the keys on her belt he freaks out and runs out of the guild.

"What was that about?", Lucy wonders.

Both Ian and Blood sees Loke run off.

"Was that Leo?", Blood asks.

"Nah, it can't be. I was told he's been around for a long time and spirits can't stay in the human world that long.", Ian said dismissing it.

Natsu then crashes onto Lucy, due to Gray punching him.

"Could you guys give it a rest?", Lucy said angrily from beneath Natsu as Gray stands pumping his fist.

"Natsu started it, so I'm just finishing it up.", Gray said.

"Where are your clothes?" Cana asks Gray causing him to jump in surprise. Natsu stands up with fire behind him.

"You're the on who provoked me, droopy eyes!", Natsu said with a glare.

Everyone laughs at the fight when suddenly the door bursts open and Loke stands there panting, "Bad news! It's Erza, she's on her way here.", Loki said in a forlorn tone making everyone freak out and start moving about the place sweeping and straightening things out like kids that had thrown a party that the whole street attended while their parents were away for the weekend and just found out their parents are coming back early. Meanwhile Blood and Ian were on a heavy conversation talking about their warring days, completely oblivious to what was going on.

Lucy blinks seeing all the commotion, "Wow, just mention Erza and everyone freaks out."

Mira smiles. "Well she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail, and more than a bit intimidating and controlling at times."

Everyone froze as they hear loud footsteps approaching.

"That's gotta be her", Laki said.

"Those sound like her footsteps.", Wakaba said.

"Even the air has gone completely still.", Macao said as other members of the guild start whispering to each other hearing the approaching sound.

"Geez from these reactions you'd think she was some sort of demon or something.", Lucy said as the vision of a large fire breathing shadow monster with a bust, destroying a town while people ran away came into her head as per Natsu's, Gray's and Happy's detail. "I'm so scared!" Lucy screams shaking.

After five seconds, a shadow appears in the doorway and make its way inside. The figure appears to be carrying something large and heavy across the shoulders that looked like a horn with gemstones embedded in it. She sets it down with a huge thud making most members jump. The carrier is none other than Erza Scarelet.

"I have returned." Erza announce. "Where is Master Makarov?", she asked looking to Mira.

"Wow, she's pretty!", Lucy said to herself looking on at the new female mage.

Mira smiles at the question. "Welcome back Erza, the master is at a conference right now."

"I see.", Erza replies as a daring or stupid guild member spoke up.

"So what's that humongous thing you got there?", he asks looking at the object that Erza brought.

Erza looks to him. "It's the horn of a monster I slew, the townsfolk were so grateful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir.", she said before glaring at the wizard. "Do you have a problem with it?"

"No! Not at all!"

Erza then turns around "Now listen up!", Erza suddenly says, making everyone look to her out of fear. "While I was on the road I heard a few things. Word is that Fairy Tail is causing nothing but trouble as of late. Master Makarov may not care, but I most certainly do.", she said before turning again. "Cana!", she said making the brunet nearly choke on her drink. "You need to start controlling your drinking. Vijeeter, please take the dancing outside. Wakaba, get rid of that filthy habit! Nab, I suspected I would find you doodling around the request board, just pick a job!", she snaps before looking to the next one for the guillotine. "Macao...", she sighs, not saying anything more.

Macao gulps as he starts to sweat. "Please just say something."

Erza puts a hand to her head. "I don't even know where to begin with you. You've caused so much trouble I've almost given up."

Lucy looks to Mira. "She's really tearing into everyone, it's like she's taking over.", she said in a whisper.

Happy jumps up. "That's Erza for ya!"

Shaking her head Erza begins again. "At least it wasn't all bad, the rumors. I also heard while I was gone that you all brought down a dark guild and a famous bandit guild while I was away. I only regret not being here for the battle, it must have been glorious, I'm glad to see that no one is hurt in such an act.", she says in pride and relieve as the other members sweat drop at her words, she catches this and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?", she asks slightly confused.

Mira comes forward with a pleasant smile. "Actually Erza….", the white haired mage started to explain, but was silenced when the conversation between Ian and Blood got louder and got Erza's attention for the first time.

"Don't forget that High Max person.", Blood said.

"Why should I? He chased after me for three days just to fight me.", Ian said.

Curious Erza starts walking towards them not knowing who they are. As she did so there were whispers going around the guild hall.

"They're goners."

"Shouldn't someone warn them?"

"Shouldn't someone warn her?"

All went silent when Erza stops standing before the two Dragon Slayers still oblivious to her presence.

Erza clears her throat. "Excuse...", she said only to be interrupted by Blood.

"Don't forget about the Dragon Riders."

Undeterred she tries again. "Excuse...", she got interrupted by Ian.

"Yeah, wish I could see them in the air again."

Erza finally had enough as a tic mark grew on her head. She balls her fist, making everyone flinch, as she draws it back and then swings. Both Blood and Ian stop the conversation feeling Erza's presence and are shocked when they sense it similar to someone they know. The two jumps away as the bar table breaks.

Both Ian and Blood look at Erza, but in their eyes they see Irene Belserion. The two suffer a traumatic memory of her holding someone's neck before breaking it.

"You!", both Ian and Blood roars in anger surprising Erza and confusing the other guild members.

 **EXPLODING DRAGON'S ROAR**

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S ROAR**

The two fire their spells at Erza.

 **REQUIP: ADAMANTINE ARMOR**

Erza changes her armor.

 **ADAMANTINE BARRIER**

Erza combines her two shields and create a large, aqua green, magic barrier blocking the two attack, although the impact pushed her back a few steps.

Both Blood and Ian draws their weapons and charge at Erza with her glaring at them. The two slayers froze in fear upon seeing the glare as it was the exact same as the one Irene used on them. Erza was confused at this before changing back to her normal armor.

"Erza, what did you do?", Wakaba asks in shock.

"I don't know! I just glared at them and they froze in fear.", Erza answers just a clueless.

Mira splash a bucket of water at the two frozen slayers knocking them out of their fear and battlelust. The two look at Erza again their sight of Irene fades back to Erza.

"You're not her.", Blood said realizing that he was trying to kill the wrong person.

"Her?", Erza asks.

"Sorry, you just look like the person we want to kill.", Ian said in guilt. "The person who killed out friend."

"Oh, well I'm sorry for your loss.", Erza apologizes believing her attack awoke their traumatic memory. The guild members sigh in relief that the fight has ended.

"I take you're the famous Erza Scarlet I heard about.", Blood said. "I go by the name of Black Blood, S-Class Mage and Blood Dragon Slayer."

"I'm Ian Yorkland, S-Class Mage and Exploding Dragon Slayer.", Ian said with a polite bow.

"S-Class mages? You're kidding.", Erza said skeptic turning to Mira to confirm.

"They're telling the truth, Blood joined the guild while you were away and during his first mission met up with Ian, wipe out the two guilds and Master Makarov promoted them on the spot. They're the first ever to be promoted outside of the trials.", Mira explains making Erza look at her with shock and then back to the two. It would certainly explain how they came close to break her strongest defensive armor with their combined attack.

They're both strong, and one thing was clear to her, they're possibly stronger than her.

The two then raise their hands to shake. Erza smiles and takes their hands seeing that they're polite compared to a certain Fire Dragon Slayer, before remembering why she was here.

"I see my timing is perfect then, I could use another S-class's assistance with something that I have heard on my return travels.", Erza said, happy the situation had been resolved.

"That's good, I was hoping to see how much Erika progressed.", Blood said.

"Erika?", Erza asks.

"Oh, that's right you didn't know.", Mira said. "Erika can use her magic again. Well the basic ones at least."

"Well in that case this would be a perfect chance to get back into shape.", Erza said with a smile happy to see her friend having her magic back. She then turns and look in front of them to the bar where Natsu and Gray had tensed under Erza's gaze. "Natsu! Gray! I'll need your help as well. This matter needs our utmost attention.", she said making them unfreeze and everyone looks to her.

"While I was travailing I heard something that has me worried.", Erza explains, "Normally I would consult with the master on this before acting, but seeing as he's away and it's of the utmost urgency, I need to act now and you two are the other strongest wizards here, so I'd like your help on this matter also."

The other mages started muttering among themselves about what could be so serious that it requires both Natsu, Gray and Erza on the same team to deal with it. A few started saying that with Blood, Erika and Ian along it was just overkill.

Getting the point Erza nods. "We'll leave tomorrow morning at the train station.", she said as Natsu and Gray looked at each other.

"Well then we better tell Erika.", Blood said walking out of the guild with Ian.

Lucy looks at Mira. "What's wrong?"

Mira gulps. "This could be the most powerful team Fairy Tail ever seen, although Erika, Blood and Ian have their own team so it's more of a team alliance.", she said as the other members nodded slightly in agreement.

* * *

 _Later in the morning at Magnolia Station..._

Lucy is currently sitting on one of the benches waiting for Erza and Team Dragon Squad, Blood's team, to arrive as Plue sit on her lap. Happy sits beside her on the bench eating away at a fish as Natsu and Gray argue about trivial matters over to the side as Lucy sighs listening to them.

"Yo!", Ian calls out walking to the group with Blood and Erika. "Sorry, we're late. We just had to finish getting our necessary equipment."

Lucy looks and sees Ian wearing two additional grenade belts on his chest, and a heavy machine gun and a shotgun strapped to his back among his standard weaponry. Blood is pretty much the same aside from additional rings and bracelets, presumingly magical items. Erika wasn't carrying much aside from a shoulder bag carrying seeds and other plant related items.

"No problem we're still waiting on Erza to get here.", Lucy said as Natsu and Gray yells behind her. "But those two just won't stop fighting."

"What are you doing here anyway?", Ian asks. "I don't recall Erza asking you. Did you volunteer?"

"No Mira asked me to try and referee them", Lucy said pointing to Natsu and Gray. "But those two are impossible."

"Sorry, I'm late! Have you been waiting long?", Erza asks, causing Natsu and Gray to freeze.

"Not really...", Lucy said before turning white in shock.

Erza was standing in the middle of the platform in her normal armor with a rope over her shoulder that was attached to a two meter wide cart that was two meters long, and was stacked three meters high with suitcases.

"Wow, look at that luggage!", Happy said from the corner of the group

"All that belongs to you!", Lucy said in shock, only for Natsu and Gray to come dancing in like happy friends.

"It's time to go good-buddy~", "Aye~" they said sounding cheerful, only for Lucy to snap at them. "One Happy's enough!"

Erza look to them. "Good, it's nice to see the two of you getting along.", she said before looking to Blood. "Thanks for coming, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't important.", she said as she came over to them.

Blood nods. "Like I said prefect chance for Erika to get back in the game."

Erza then looks to Lucy. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild yesterday.", Erza asks happy to see another new face.

"My name's Lucy, and I just joined Fairy Tail. Mira asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two. I hope you don't mind?", Lucy said as she introduce herself.

Erza smiles. "The more the merrier, I'm Erza. Wait, you're the girl I heard about. I was told you defeated a mercenary gorilla using only your pinkie finger, it'll be great to have a wizard like you on board thanks for your help."

As introductions finish Natsu seem to go all quiet for a second before he look to Erza. "Hey Erza, I'll come with you, but only on one condition.", he said with a serious tone.

Gray looks at him like he was mad grabbing his arm telling him to shut up, but Natsu just shrugs him off as Erza turn at the statement. "Oh, well then let's hear it?", she asks curiously.

* * *

Natsu smirks as he clench his fist. "Ok, I want a rematch when we get back to Fairy Tail.", he declares with a passion. "I'm a lot stronger than I was the last time, this time'll be way different because I'm going to beat you."

Erza smiles at his enthusiasm. "Yes I can tell you've improved. As to whether or not you can actually beat me, I suppose we'll just have to wait and see. I accept your challenge.", she said with a small smile making Natsu grin looking forward to the coming fight.

"Hey, I thought you were going to fight me and Ian.", Blood said reminding Natsu.

"Ah that's right! I completely forgot!", Natsu said in shock. "But I already challenged Erza after this, which means you fight me hear and now!"

"You're going to fight here?", Erza states in shock and anger at such recklessness, but Blood just smiles.

"I wouldn't worry about it. This will be done in less than a minute.", Ian said.

Natsu grins at the challenge as his fists and the rest of him burst into flames. "Oh yea, I'm fired up now!", he yells as flames starts coming off his body.

Ian draws out his revolver and points it to the air. "Fight starts once I fire." He then fires.

The ground craters beneath Natsu's feet as he pushes off as he lunge for Blood. "Ready or not here I come!", Natsu yells.

 **BLOOD DRAGON'S CONGEAL BLOOD WALL**

Blood summons a large wall made of solid crystallized blood, next one of his rings glow.

 **RING MAGIC: SUPERSONIC**

To Natsu's surprise his speed increased exponentially and crashes to the blood wall really hard. Natsu then lands on his back hard, unconscious.

Erza was clearly impressed. _'He used a defensive move as an offensive weapon by having Natsu's speed increase without him knowing. Natsu's had no control over this increased speed that he was unable to stop himself from crashing hard to the wall.'_

"Maybe next time.", Ian said patting Natsu's unconscious head.

He, Blood and Erika boards the train, while Gray and Happy carries Natsu to the train.

* * *

 _Later on the train..._

Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Erza had taken compartment of seats, while Blood, Ian and Erika have the next to them. Natsu groans both in pain from the fight and the motion sickness just made it worse, by the second. Erika was looking pale, but was trying her best not to act like Natsu. Blood and Ian appears to be normal as if they're not affected, but in the inside they are suffer.

 _'No matter how many times we ride these things we just can't get use to it.'_ , Blood thought trying his best not to look sick.

 _'Looks like we can't develop an immunity on this.'_ , Ian thought struggling to drink a bottle of water.

"I swear your totally pathetic Natsu.", Gray scoffs. "One minute you're picking a fight and the next you're like this. I mean look at them. I can tell they're sick, but at least they're not like this."

"It's got to be rough on him, getting from place to place.", Lucy said as she looks sympathetically at the dragon slayer.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine.", Erza said in a reassuring manner. "Come sit next to me.", she said making Lucy gulp as she takes the hint to switch seats.

With Natsu beside Erza and Lucy beside Gray, Erza holds him to her side gently. "Now relax." ,she said calmly before pulling back her fist and driving it into Natsu's stomach knocking him out from the sudden pain as he collapses his head in her lap as a pillow. "There that should make the trip a little easier on him.", she said with a smile. Gray and Lucy just sweat-drops.

 _'She might be a little weird after all...'_ , Lucy thought with a fake smile on her face.

"Erza. Care to tell us what's so urgent you needed to pull together a team and have Dragon Squad come along to take care of it?", Gray asks.

Erza nods. "Of course, I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big. I'm not sure what exactly, but it has to do with a magical item called Lullaby."

Ian's ears twitch hearing that as Lucy, Gray and Happy look to each other. "Lullaby?", Gray and Happy said in unison.

"That thing from before?", Lucy asks gray and Happy to be sure as Erza scowls.

* * *

 _Elsewhere in a forest..._

Members of the guild walks down the hallway leaving behind the mages Natsu and Gray fought hanging after punishing them for fleeing.

"I heard Kageyama finally got back to us.", one of the members said.

"Yeah, he sait he actually found it.", the other said.

"The moment of truth has arrive gentlemen. This means we're one step closer to achieving out goals.", Erigor said with a sinister smile.

"Indeed, Erigor.", a shadowed silhouette said walking to them. "Call in everybody, for the guild masters don't know what will hit them."

* * *

 _Back on the train..._

"So you've run into the Eisenwald Guild before?", Erza asks confirming the story that Gray and Lucy had just told her. Both Blood and Ian were sitting with a deepening scowl on their faces trying to figure something out.

"Well I'm not positive they were part of Eisenwald, but they did mention Lullaby.", Gray replies in a serious tone.

"It sounds like they were members who have dropped out of the guild and went into hiding. Perhaps they wanted no part in whatever it is that's coming.", Erza said with a puzzled look, but her attention was pulled to the scowling Blood and Ian.

"They have every good reason to be. If Lullaby is really involved then it's bad news.", Blood said.

"You sound like you know what they are planning and what this item is, would you care to enlighten the rest of us?", Erza asks.

"I don't know what they're exactly planning as there are multiple possibilities, but for the item I know very well what it is.", Blood explains. "Lullaby is a cursed flute crafted by the Dark Wizard Zeref. Originally it could only kill one person at a time, but Zeref did improvements on it later giving it the power to kill all within a mile long range aside from the user of the flute/"

The others stiffen upon hearing what Lullaby was capable of.

"If only I had realized sooner, I would have pulverized those I heard this from. I would have made them tell me what they were planning.", Erza said gritting her teeth.

Lucy look to Blood. "How hearddo you know so much about this flute when the rest of us don't? You saw it for yourself?"

Blood answers with a shake of his head. "I'm afraid not, I only saw the aftereffects 400 years ago."

* * *

Flashback...

Blood, Ian and several soldiers have been marching for days to reach the rendezvous point with the main army during the Mechon War.

"Hey, Blood! I see a village ahead!", Ian said.

"Good, we could use a break.", Blood said with a smile. However that smile disappeared to horror at what he saw... corpses.

What was strange was that there doesn't seem to be a battle and there are no injuries on the bodies.

"Search for survivors!", Blood orders as he and the men checked every body found in hopes to find life.

"Sir, I found one!", one of the men calls out. Blood follows him and finds a girl shivering in terror. "It appears that she is deaf as she did not respond to my voice."

Flashback ends...

* * *

"It took some time through writing, but I was able to get the girl to tell us what happened to the villagers.", Blood continues. "It turned out that a group of Mechon Soldiers played a flute and then suddenly everyone in the village died. The girl was fortunately as, because she was deaf she couldn't hear the sound. Her father wrote the word Lullaby before his death."

"Wait! You said group, that would mean the caster would've killed his own men.", Gray points out in shock.

"It doesn't work on Mechon as they are not even living things and that gave them an advantage.", Blood said.

"So Lullaby is completely useless against those who can't hear it and those that are not living beings.", Erza surmise. "That will be troublesome."

"We know that Eisenwald has got their hands on some very powerful death magic, but we have no idea what they'll do with it. They could use it to threaten the Magic Council, or commit mass murder.", Gray said looking at the window.

Erza nods. "That's right, and I'm not foolish enough to believe that I can take on an entire dark guild myself."

"But I can understand needing Natsu and me, but don't you think bringing three other S-Classes is a bit overkill. I mean the only member, who would give us trouble would be Erigor.", Gray states.

"Not really, Eisenwald is well known for keeping secret.", Ian said. "Eisenwald has other powerful mages that are just as strong, but lets Erigor take the credit just to deceive the public of their true strength."

"That's right you used to work for Blood Diamond during your repaying a dept. You must have found the truth out from them.", Gray said.

"Yes, but I don't know how many or what their names are so it's best to be cautious.", Ian said.

"If what you said is true, then I agree.", Erza said.

* * *

Later the train made a brief stop at a midway station, the group bought lunch.

As the train started to leave, Lucy speaks up eating a sandwich. "If you don't mind Erza. What kind of magic do you use? I only saw it briefly."

"Not at all.", Erza replies eating a strawberry cake.

Happy then speaks up. "Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed, a lot~"

Lucy sweat-drops in terror. "I don't know if I'd call that pretty."

* * *

"Personally I think Gray's magic is much more beautiful than mine", Erza said biting the cake.

Gray smirks. "Oh you mean like this?", he said as he put his hands into his pose holding his right fist in his left palm as a light blew magic circle shown and a cold mist shot from his hands outward before he opened his hand revealing a Fairy Tail emblem made of ice.

Both Blood looks over with a quirked eyebrow. "Ice-Make magic, a rather nice talent. It also answers my question of why you strip all the time."

Gray looks at him. "You know of it?", he asks slightly shocked.

"I've been travelling for a long time before joining a guild. You would be amazed what you see and learn. I happen to know several spells as well.", Blood answers.

Erza looks to him. "Does that mean you know more than just your Blood Dragon Slayer Magic?", she asks curiously.

"I don't know exactly probably hundreds.", Blood said shocking Gray, Lucy, Erza, Erika and Happy.

"I'm not surprised. You see Blood's dragon slayer magic have a unique ability. After tasting a mage's blood, Blood copies all of that mage's abilities. For example, if Blood took a taste of Gray's blood then he is able to use Ice-Make magic. The ability also works on other Dragon Slayers as well, but the downside is that Blood can't consume the element or possess immunity. In other words, while Blood can use Fire Dragon Slayer Magic he can't eat the flames or be resistance to it. The main drawback is that Blood must use two to three times the magic power to use the copied spell."

"That's quiet the power, but I you don't mind I prefer you don't taste my blood.", Gray said somewhat creeped out.

"Sorry, but I already tasted all the blood of every member of Fairy Tail I've met so far.", Blood said freaking everyone out. "Force of habit."

"He got that habit from his dragon dad, Peta. Peta did it once time on Flora and got a mountain over him as of result.", Ian explains.

 _'I guess even dragons have their share of oddballs.'_ , Erza, Gray, Lucy and Erika thought.

* * *

 _Later at Onibas Station..._

The group steps off the train sans natsu as they all completely forgot about him.

"So do you think these Eisenwald guys are still here?", Gray asks as they walk to the exit.

"I'm not sure, but that's what we're here to find out.", Erza replies.

"I'm still thinking maybe I should go home.", Lucy said still frightened.

Happy then notice something gone or rather someone. "Hey, where's Natsu?" Everyone froze and look behind them only to see the train already speeding away down the tracks. "Well there he goes."

Erza's eyes widen as she clench her fists. "I was so busy talking I forgot about him. I am such a fool. Natsu hates all kinds of transportation. This is all my fault! I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance!"

Blood summons a large sledge hammer and raise it over his head ready to strike. Gray and Lucy quickly restrains him.

"That's going overboard!", Gray screams in fear.

"She meant something like a flick of a finger!", Lucy screams.

* * *

 _Back on the trains..._

Natsu was sound asleep in empty train car, still looking sick in the face as Kageyama walks inside the empty car. The dark mage spots the mark on Natsu's exposed shoulder, identifying it as Fairy Tail.

"Well lookie here, it's a Fairy Tail wizard. How's the guild treating you these days?", he asks. "Is it worth sticking around?"

"Huh?!", Natsu responded uneasy. Natsu look up at Kageyama but finds a black shoe in his face.

"Don't act high and mighty just cause you're in a legal guild, Mr. Fairy." He jeers. "You guys just blindly listen to the Magic Council. Know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!"

This made Natsu angry that he ignites his two hands in flames.

"Guess I hit a nerve!", Kageyama responds calmly backing up.

"You!", Natsu growls, but gets sick again as the train is still moving.

"Huh? You call that magic?", he asks. "Let me show you how it's done!" A dark purple magic circle appears from under his feet. Shadows appears from the circle and strikes Natsu down to the wooden floor of the train car. "It's all in the follow through."

Natsu grunts, in pain and looks at the shadows recognizing it. "That magic…!"

Kageyama slightly laughs preparing to finish him off when suddenly the train comes to s screeching halt. Natsu slides while Kageyama lost his balance and fall to the floor dropping an odd instrument to the ground. It looks to be a wooden flute with a skull on it. The skull had three eyes than the usual two.

* * *

 _Back at the train Station..._

Erza had pulled the emergency break to the train Natsu was stuck on. The conductor sweat-drops as her fellow comrades were standing in the back. Lucy had an aura of gloom over herself while thee others were calm about this.

"Please don't do that!", the conductor exclaims. "Don't pull the emergency lever without permission!"

"It's for our comrade. Please understand.", Erza replies calmly.

"That's absurd!"

Lucy had an odd expression on her face

"Please take our luggage to the hotel." Erza orders.

"Do I look like a bellhop?!", the conductor exclaims.

"I guess everyone in Fairy Tail is little insane.". she admits.

"Not all of us.", Gray admits coolly in his underwear.

"Oh yeah?! Then where are you're clothes?!"

* * *

 _Back on the train..._

"It stopped.", Natsu said in relief. He got on his knees and spots the odd flute on the ground. "Huh? What's that?"

Kageyama notice that Natsu saw the flute too. "You saw it!"

"Shut up! It's payback time!", Natsu yells, slamming his fists together a red magic appears.

 **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST**

Natsu leaps towards Kageyama, his left fist covered in flames.

 **GUARD SHADOW**

Several shadows form a dome in front of Kageyama blocking the attack. The fist connects with the shadows and an explosion occurs in the train car. When the smoke clears. Kageyama stopped the attack, but the explosion knocked him to the ground.

"Lucky shot!", Kageyama said getting back up.

"Little fly, huh?", Natsu asks with a smirk.

"Attention all passengers. Our emergency stop was due to a false alarm.", a woman's voice announce, getting Natsu's attention. "We will depart again shortly."

"Oh crap! I gotta go!", Natsu said in a panic grabbing his bag.

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you get away that easily.", Kageyama calls. "You're messing with Eisenwald now!"

"You're with Eisenwald huh?! I'll teach you not to mock Fairy Tail! Let's take this outside!" Natsu demands, before the train starts moving again.

* * *

Nearby was a green magic-mobile chasing after the train with incredible speed. Erza was driving it, Happy, Erika and Lucy were riding inside, Gray was hanging on for dear life on the roof and Blood and Ian were holding by the sides.

"Natsu!", Lucy calls as the pink haired Dragon Slayer was flying out the train and crash into Gray with a loud bonk. The two boys fell from the vehicle and onto the ground. Erza made a quick turn and stop to see if her two comrades were alright.

"Natsu! Are you all right?!", Erza calls.

"Aye…", he responds back weakly as Gray was still shock in the face.

* * *

"That hurt you idiot!", Gray spat out.

"Shut up!", Natsu retorts back. "How dare you leave me behind?"

"My apologies, but you don't appear to be hurt. I'm glad.", Erza responds kindly taking Natsu into a one arm hug to her chest but bangs his head into her armor's chest plate.

"That's okay!", Natsu replies weakly while Lucy's mouth was open wide.

Natsu lurch back from Erza and adds, "I'm shaken up pretty bad. Some weirdo attacked me on the train!"

"Seriously?", Lucy asks.

"The one who dragged away the guys, who tried to eat Happy, said he was with Eisenwald…", Natsu states but found a hard slap to the face by Erza.

"You fool!", she exclaims, causing Gray and Lucy to all be shocked. "We're trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?!", she added, hands on hips.

"This is the first I've heard of this…", Natsu groans, hand to his swollen cheek.

"I explained it earlier! Listen when people talk!", Erza shouts.

"Does she forget things that she has done? Especially when it's her own fault?", Ian asks Erika.

"Most of the time.", Erika answers.

Erza returns to the Magic-Mobile and place a cuff to her right arm that connects to the vehicle. "So, he's on the same train we were on. We're going after it." Erza orders the group.

"What was he like?", Gray asks Natsu.

"He didn't look like he's from a dark guild.", Natsu starts. "But he did have this strange flute thing. It looked like a skull except it had three eyes."

"A three eyed skull?", Lucy repeats in shock.

"That's creepy.", Gray said.

Happy notice Lucy was silent after Natsu said it was a flute with three eyes on it. "What's the matter Lucy?"

"That's it! That's the one... Lullaby!", Lucy said.

"So they got a hold of it after all. All the more reason to hurry.", Blood said.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Kunugi Station..._

Several witnesses watch in horror as a conductor was killed right in front of them. Erigor announce to the people, his men right behind him. "This train belongs to Eisenwald now!"

* * *

"Get everything off the train; the luggage, the conductor, all of it!", Erigor orders. "If anyone tries to defy us, kill them all."

The dark mages toss everything out, while Kageyama hops from the train and greets Erigor.

"Erigor."

"Kageyama.", he responds calmly turning around. "I heard you were returning aboard this train. This wreckage, though… Did something happen?"

"Aren't you interested to see what I brought back with.", Kageyama chuckles revealing the flute. "I finally manage to break the seal."

"Excellent!", Erigor said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah!", Rayule responds in amazement.

"Is that it?", Karacka asks.

Erigor holds the flute in his right hand. "Originally it was a tool for casting simple death curses. Useful but limited. Then the Great Black Mage Zeref developed it further into a demon flute. Now it can kill hundreds to thousands."

"Now to meet up with the others.", Erigor said the his men.

* * *

 _Back with Natsu and the group..._

Erza drive the magic-Mobile through the rocky terrain, Gray on the roof, Lucy, Natsu, Erika, and Happy riding inside and Blood and Ian holding the sides.

"Slow down, Erza!", Gray screams through the rushing wind. "You're using too much of your power using this thing!"

"I have to press onward!", Erza said back to Gray. "There's no telling what Erigor will do if he gets his hands on Lullaby!"

As she drove even faster, Erza thought. _'Curse them… What is their goal?!'_

* * *

 _Meanwhile at Oshibana Station..._

The blue hair man was sitting on a chair taking a nap, but then suddenly gets up.

"I can sense him, the son of Igneel", he said with a wicked grin. "Things are getting interesting."

The then spots a group of men entering the station.

"Time to have some fun.", he said as blue fire engulfs his hands.

* * *

 **Please review...**

* * *

 **Fairy Omake... AYE!**

In the Magic-Mobile, Lucy was fanning the sick Natsu.

"I think Erza's driving is making it worse.", Lucy said.

"Yes, to the point I'm at my limit.", Erika said collapsing.

"Ah! Erika wake up!", Lucy screams shaking her.

Natsu the falls face first on Lucy's breasts.

Lucy screams and slaps Natsu's face.

"Hey, did something happen?", Gray calls.

"Nope, nothing at all.", Lucy said. _'He probably did that on purpose.'_

Lucy then notice someone missing. "Where did Happy go?"

Lucy then remembers the slap missed Natsu and hits Happy out of the mobile.

Happy lies unconscious as the Magic-Mobile goes out of sight.


End file.
